Das Liebesarrangement
by Freyja Thu
Summary: Draco erpresst Ginny zu sieben nächtlichen Treffen.Sie ist natürlich alles andere als begeistert.Doch kompliziert wird es erst, als sich die Gefühle einmischen...D&G, M vorsichtshalber für spätere Kapitel
1. Eine bezaubernde Schülerin und ein Buch

**Das Liebesarrangement**

von Freyja Thu

Eine bezaubernde Schülerin und ein Buch

Ginny Weasley. Ja, Ginny Weasley ist wohl der Traum fast aller, wenn nicht sogar aller (mit Ausnahme ihres Bruders) männlicher Schüler von Hogwarts´.

Sie hat etwas hohe Wangenknochen, ihre Haut ist zart blass, wobei auf den Wangen stets ein rosiger Schimmer liegt: Sie besitzt, kurz gesagt, einen Porzellanteint, der nur dadurch etwas menschlicher wirkt, weil sich auf der Nase und um diese herum kleine Sommersprossen verteilen.

Ihre kupferroten Haare trägt sie lang, mit Pony. Oft hängt eine fein geflochtene Strähne vor ihrem rechten Ohr. Ihre Augen flackern in allen Facetten und Nuancen, die die Farbe Braun zu bieten hat, und zeugen von wahrer Lebensfreude.

Sie ist schlank und mittelgroß. Ihr Gang ist aufrecht und ähnelt dem geschmeidigen einer Tänzerin.

Zum Unglück ist dies jedoch nicht alles, denn Ginny Weasley scheint nichts davon zu wissen, wie gut sie aussieht, und das bedeutet, dass sie keineswegs arrogant, sondern humorvoll und geistreich ist.

Ihre Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung sind legendär, auch bekommt sie in Zaubertränke bei Prof. Snape durchgängig ein E - was wohl, wie jeder sich denken kann, mit einem O übersetzt werden muss. Nicht außer Acht lassen darf man außerdem ihr Talent als Jägerin.

Und genau diese Schülerin steuerte an jenem schicksalhaften Tag, mit der Nase in einem Buch vertieft, auf einen ihrer heimlichen Verehrer, in diesem Fall kein anderer als Draco Malfoy, zu. Das hieß nicht, dass er in irgendeiner Weise in sie verliebt war, oder so. Nein. Er fand nur, dass sie anziehend war und wollte sie deshalb etwas näher kennen lernen...

Ratsch! Der Boden ihrer Tasche riss und der Inhalt, ein Haufen von Büchern, verteilte sich auf dem Boden. Ginny stöhnte unwillkürlich auf und kniete sich hin.

Draco trat an sie heran und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder im Umhang verschwinden.

„Hast du Hilfe nötig?", fragte er, und erst da sah sie auf und blickte in belustigte graue Augen.

„Treib deine kranken Spiele mit jemand anderen, Malfoy!", zischte sie kalt.

Draco ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren, kniete sich neben sie und begann die Bücher einzusammeln. Derweil deutete Ginny auf ihre Tasche und murmelte: „Reparo!"

„Nicht unausgesprochen?", fragte er.

„Wozu? Ich habe, im Gegensatz zu dir nichts zu verstecken! Denkst du etwa ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass _du_ meine Tasche kaputtgemacht hast?! Auf deine Hilfe kann ich gerne verzichten.", entgegnete sie darauf hin.

_Zugegeben: Dass ist wirklich eine alte Masche, aber mir ist, als ich sie erblickte, so schnell nichts Besseres eingefallen…_

Schweigend sah er zu, wie sie die Bücher, die er aufgestapelt hatte, wieder in die Tasche packte. Schließlich erhob sie sich und ging, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Draco schaute hinter ihr her. _Sie ist so unnahbar…_

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch, welches neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Es war jenes, in dem sie noch vor kurzem gelesen hatte. Sie hatte es vergessen, einfach liegen gelassen.

Ein Grinsen flog über sein Gesicht, als er es in seine Tasche steckte. Der Tag war gerettet!

Kurz darauf klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Es war Blaise. _Der hat vielleicht Nerven!_

„Hey, ich hab dich und Miss Beauty eben beobachtet. Nimm ´s nicht so schwer. Selbst _ich _hätte bei ihr Schwierigkeiten. Schlag sie dir besser aus dem Kopf."

Draco schnaufte nur.

Blaise war sein bester Freund, doch es gab Zeiten, da würde Draco ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. ,_Selbst ich hätte bei ihr Schwierigkeiten. __Bildet sich dieser Kerl etwa tatsächlich ein, er wäre attraktiver, als ich?_

Was Blaise wohl sehr verwirrte war, dass Draco trotz der vermeintlichen Niederlage bei Ginny guter Laune zu sein schien.

„Sag mal, was ist denn los mit dir?", wagte er es am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum endlich zu fragen.

„Tja, ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel, wie es so schön heißt.", meinte Draco darauf leichthin.

Blaise blicke ihn irritiert an.

„Ist ja nicht zum aushalten! Okay, ich kläre dich auf" Schließlich konnte er Blaise völlig vertrauen und auf seine Unterstützung hoffen. Zwar fand Blaise Ginny auch umwerfend, aber dieser gab sich dann doch lieber mit Mädchen ab, die ihm völlig verfallen waren.

„Aha.", meinte Blaise nach der Aufklärung, „Was ist denn das für ein Buch?"

„Hm", machte Draco und legte es auf den Tisch. Er hatte es auch noch nicht angeguckt. Es war in rotem Leder gebunden und die goldene Aufschrift lautete:

_Wie Sie IHN bezaubern ohne Zauber – Befriedigen Sie IHN_.

Blaise lachte los. Draco guckte nur verdutzt. Dieses Buch hatte Ginny wirklich nicht nötig…

„Also das macht die Sache leichter.", meinte Blaise und öffnete den Buchdeckel. „Oh, und das erst recht!" Er zeigte auf etwas auf der ersten Seite.

Draco riskierte einen Blick und keuchte, von seiner Sprachlosigkeit auf eine harte Probe gestellt: „Was?! Das Buch ist aus der Bibliothek? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die solche Bücher führen!"

„Ich auch nicht. Aber jetzt hör zu…", Blaise erklärte Draco seinen Plan.


	2. Botschaften und ein Treffen

Habe mich riesig über die Reviews gefreut! Jetzt geht's weiter...Viel Spaß!

Botschaften und ein Treffen

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, beobachteten Draco und Blaise, wie Ginny wütend eine Nachricht per Eule las:

_**Wenn du dein Buch wiederhaben willst, komm heute 23.00 Uhr in den Zaubertränkeraum.**_

_**D.M.**_

Sie riss einen Streifen Papier ab und kritzelte eine Antwort. Unsichtbar flog die Nachricht zu Draco und wurde erst vor seinen Augen sichtbar, als sie sich öffnete:

_**Gib es mir gefälligst sofort wieder!**_

_Noch nicht mal ein Absender steht darunter!_ Der Zettel wippte ungeduldig auf und ab, als ob er auf eine Antwort warten würde. _Wirklich faszinierende Kräfte…_ Draco drückte den Zettel auf die Tischplatte und schrieb:

_**Geduld. Oder willst du, dass aus Versehen etwa andere Schüler mitkriegen, was für Bücher du liest?**_

_**D.M.**_

Kaum hatte er den Zettel losgelassen, faltete er sich wieder zusammen, wurde unsichtbar. Sekunden später hatte Ginny ihn wieder in der Hand.

Sie hob ihren Kopf, die Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, und nickte ihm zu, dass sie verstanden hatte. Draco tauschte mit Blaise ein fieses Grinsen aus.

Es war kurz vor elf und Draco saß auf einem der Tische im schummrigen Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke. Zu hören war nur das Blubbern einiger reifenden Tränke. Elf. Draco starrte auf die Tür doch es rührte sich nichts. _Sie wird schon noch kommen_.

Tatsächlich, die Tür wurde auf einmal vorsichtig geöffnet. Ginny schob sich in den Raum und blickte sich um, als ihr Blick auf Draco hängen blieb, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene und sie blaffte ihn an: „Und jetzt gib mir das Buch wieder!"

„Nicht so schnell, Honey! Ich möchte dir eine Übereinkunft zwischen uns vorschlagen."

Ihre braunen Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an. Fast tat sie ihm leid, doch nur fast, und er fuhr fort: „Du wirst dich ab morgen sieben Tage in Folge mit mir hier treffen."

„Was?!", empörte sie sich.

„Du hast schon verstanden. Dann hast du dein Buch wieder."

„Es ist nicht _mein_ Buch...!", rutschte es ihr heraus.

Draco lachte in sich hinein. „Ich weiß. Es ist aus der Bibliothek. Deshalb musst du es ja auch wieder haben...Du kannst natürlich auch zu McGonagall laufen und ihr erzählen was für ein Buch ich von dir habe. Der Titel wird sie bestimmt interessieren."

Ginny stöhnte und zischte schließlich: „Was hast du an du an diesen merlinverdammten sieben Treffen vor, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an: „Ich werde dir helfen das Thema, welches dich im Moment anscheinend so brennend interessiert, zu verstehen." Er betonte genüsslich jedes einzelne Wort und rückte er unwillkürlich näher an sie heran. er beobachtete, wie sie vor Verlegenheit, oder vielleicht auch Wut- er wusste es nicht genau- errötete.

„Warum unbedingt sieben Treffen?", fragte sie schließlich augenrollend.

_Naja, sechs wäre doch zu klischeehaft... _,dachte er meinte dann aber besonnen:

„Ich finde Sieben ist ´ne schöne Zahl, aber wir können die Anzahl auch gerne erhöhen!"

Ginny ließ sich nicht zu einer Erwiderung herab.

Nach einer Weile meinte sie nachgebend: „Mir bleibt wohl keine andere Wahl, hmm?

„Jeder hat eine Wahl.", meinte Draco gut gelaunt.

„Sehr witzig...!", erwiderte sie überraschend trocken, „Okay, ich bin einverstanden!"

Auf einmal registrierte sie wohl, wie nahe er ihr war, und starrte ihn an.

„Angst?" Seine Stimme klang rau.

„Nein!", meinte sie schnell, ein wenig zu schnell. Und Draco meinte ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme herausgehört zu haben, jedoch war die Entgegnung recht kurz, so dass er in dieser Hinsicht nicht sicher sein konnte, war aber zuversichtlich...

Ihre roten Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und bebten.

„Ok, wie wär´s mit der ersten Lektion?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten beugte Draco sich zu ihr herunter und presste seine Lippen verlangend auf ihre, die sich, wie er bemerkte, wunderbar weich anfühlten.

Einen Augenblick glaubte er, sie würde nachgeben und seinen Kuss erwidern, doch spürte dann, wie sie sich versteifte, und löste sich enttäuscht von ihr.

Ginny sah ihn schockiert an, drehte sich zur Tür und verließ den Raum.

„Bis morgen!", konnte Draco sich nicht verkneifen ihr hinterherzurufen.

Im Schlafsaal traf Draco auf einen ziemlich munteren Blaise, der natürlich wissen wollte, wie es gelaufen war.

„Sie hat eingewilligt und ich habe sie geküsst.", fasste Draco knapp zusammen.

„Gut! Und darf ich fragen, wie die Kleine so beim Küssen ist?"

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht...Sie hat den Kuss nicht erwidert.", gestand er seinem Freund.

„Das ist nicht gut.", überlegte Blaise.

„Das ist mir bewusst. Aber sie wird sich schon an das Arrangement halten. Zu ´nem Lehrer wird sie auf keinen Fall rennen. Die Sache ist ihr höchst peinlich. Zu Recht, würde ich sagen...", entgegnete Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Na, was meint ihr? Wird Ginny das auf sich sitzen lassen und ist sie wirklich einverstanden?

Bis bald!


	3. Eindringling

Hallo, es geht schon weiter ;) Hoffe, dass es euch gefällt.

Eindringling

Am nächsten Tag saßen Blaise und Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und entspannten. Es war Freitag und sie hatten gerade die letzten Stunden, Arithmantik, hinter sich. Außer ihnen saßen allerdings nur noch ein paar Erstklässler im Raum.

„Wo bleiben die anderen eigentlich schon wieder?", fragte Draco in keinster Weise beunruhigt.

Sie waren die einzigen Siebtklässler aus Slytherin, die Arithmantik belegt hatten, und konnten deshalb nur ahnen, dass die anderen Lehrer überzogen und ihren Hauskameraden Hausaufgaben aufbrummten. Diese Tatsache verärgerte sie wenig.

Kurz darauf schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Pansy, die Wahrsagen gehabt hatte, versuchte möglichst elegant durch das Portraitloch zu steigen. Sie scheiterte.

Doch das war nicht alles, was zur Dracos Belustigung beisteuerte.

Hinter Pansy hastete eine vermummte Gestalt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, ebenfalls durch das Loch. Sie prallte gegen Pansy, die stehen blieb, um sich ihre Uniform glatt zu streichen.

„Hey, was soll das, Idiot?!", keifte Pansy in ihrer schillstmöglichen Stimme und drehte sich zu der vermummten Person um

„Selber Idiot! Wer bleibt denn mitten im Gang stehen?", meinte diese kalt.

Pansy riss ihr die Kapuze herunter und erstarrte.

Draco wäre vor Überraschung fast aus dem Sessel gekippt.

„Was guckst du so blöd?", fragte Ginny Pansy, die nun aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachte und schrie: „Gryffindor im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Auch Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder erholt und schritt auf die beiden zu, gelassen wandte er sich an Pansy: „Keine Sorge, ich übernehme das."

Pansy, die noch immer ziemlich aufgewühlt erschien, setzte sich schließlich auf das Sofa neben Blaise, der ihr beruhigend den Rücken tätschelte, ohne zu vergessen dabei blöd zu grinsen.

Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ginny: „Und nun zu dir. Was machst du hier?"

Seine Augen funkelten vor Belustigung, ihre hingegen vor Wut.

„Na, was wohl. Ich wollte dich besuchen!", meinte Ginny ironisch.

Er ging nicht auf die Ironie ein und meinte ernst: „Nein, wolltest du nicht. Du wolltest das Buch klauen."

„Klauen?", keuchte Ginny verdutzt.

Der Blonde zerrte sie am Arm aus den Gemeinschaftsraum auf den Gang.

„Wir haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen, falls du das vergessen hast.", seine Stimme wirkte ruhig, doch er hatte Mühe seinen Zorn über die Umstände zu verbergen, „Außerdem war dein Plan ziemlich albern. Kopflos ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg. Typische Gryffindormehode." Jetzt zuckten seine Mundwinkel.

Ginny funkelte ihn wütend an und erwiderte: „Mach dich ruhig darüber lustig. Übrigens habe ich die _Vereinbarung_ nicht vergessen, aber du hast selbst gesagt jeder hat die Wahl."

Jetzt grinste Draco offen über das ganze Gesicht: „Du hast ja auch die Wahl: „Entweder sieben Treffen mit mir oder McGonagall."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie auf dem Gang stehen und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

So, das war´s erstmal :)


	4. Feigling?

Danke an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid echt super :)

So weiter geht's...

* * *

Kein Feigling

* * *

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür zum Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und Draco sah freudig Ginny entgegen, die nun den Raum betrat. Sie hatte ein übertrieben gelangweiltes Gesicht aufgesetzt und fragte schleppend: „So hier bin ich und was jetzt?"

Draco ärgerte sich darüber. _Erst versucht sie heute unsere Abmachung zu brechen und jetzt das!_

Ihm gefiel es , wenn sie verlegen war oder wenigstens Angst vor ihm hatte; seinetwegen konnte sie ihn auch hassen, aber Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber seiner Person war eine Sache, die ihn in seinem Stolz kränkte. Am liebsten hätte er es gehabt, wenn sie ihm leidenschaftlich und willig in die Arme gesprungen wäre- dass dies vorerst undenkbar war, wusste er, doch er wollte wenigstens, dass sie ihn nicht gleichgültig behandelte.

Mit einigen Schritten schloss Draco den Abstand zwischen ihnen, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, gab Ginny ihm eine laute, schmerzende Ohrfeige.

Er fasst sich an seine Wange: „Wofür...!?"

„Für gestern!", rief sie stolz.

_Oh, der unerwiderte Kuss..._

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich vorschlagen, diese etwas voreilige Lektion zu vergessen, aber dann es sich jetzt wohl geklärt.", knurrte Draco.

Dann setzte er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und meinte mit seinem typischen Malfoy-Befehlston: „Komm er!"

Ginny guckte einen kurzen Augenblick misstrauisch, und verdeutlichte schnell, dass sie sich nicht dazu herablassen würde sich von ihm herumkommandieren zu lassen. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah in trotzig an.

„Hast du Angst?",fragte er sie spöttisch.

Ginny schnaufte als Antwort abfällig und meinte: „Nur weil ich mir von _dir_ nichts sagen lasse, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich Angst vor dir hätte..."

„Dann beweis es mir! Setz dich auf meinen Schoss und zeig mir, dass du keine Angst vor mir hast, Ginny.", sagte er herausfordernd.

Ginny zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund hörte, und funkelte ihn empört an: „Ich will aber nicht auf deinen Schoß!"

Draco sagte nichts, sondern schaute sie nur mit einem Na-traust-du-dich-etwa-nicht-Blick an.

Sie zögerte kurz, aber stolzierte dann mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in seine Richtung. Schließlich blieb sie vor ihm stehen: „Ich bin nicht feige!"

„Na, dann nimm Platz.", meinte der Slytherin nonchalant.

Er deutete dabei auf seinen Schoß und sah sie wieder herausfordernd an.

Ginny sah ihn giftig an, hob ihr Kinn und setzte sich, mit beiden Beinen auf einer Seite, auf seine Oberschenkel. Innerlich grinsend registrierte er, dass sie wohl jede Herausforderung an nahm, nur weil sie nicht, als feige gelten wollte. Das war ganz nützlich...

Sie wog nicht viel, dass er nur einen leichten Druck auf seinen Schenkeln verspürte; ihre Haltung war gerade, doch Draco empfand sie als steif. Ihm fiel jedoch kein Spruch ein, der diesen Zustand in positive Weise ändern würde, deshalb sagte er erstmal nichts.

Nach einer Weile merkte er , wie Ginny sich entspannte; sie gähnte sogar! Zeit zu handeln!

Er legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte und schlug ihr vor, sich an seine Schulter anzulehnen. Ginny überraschte ihn, indem sie genau dieses tat. Er hatte bestenfalls auf böse Worte gehofft. Draco konnte es nicht fassen, jetzt schlummerte diese sü...ähm...- fast rutschte ihm ein Wort heraus, welches absolut keinen Platz in seinem Wortschatz hatte- nochmal:

Jetzt schlummerte diese _attraktive_ Gryffindor tatsächlich auf _seinem_ Schoß, an _seiner_ Schulter.

Für wen hat sie bloß das Buch ausgeliehen? _...Für wen wohl? _Eine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenrauen, er konnte ich schon denken für wen, und er schnaufte wütend auf.

Er seufzte, es war langsam Zeit, dass sie wieder in ihre Schlafsäle gingen, auch wenn ihm nach etwas anderem zumute war. Gedämpft rief er: „Aufwachen!"

„Noch nicht!", murmelte sie und kuschelte sich wärmesuchend an seine Brust. Draco schloss kurz seine Augen, rief aber dann erneut: „Ginny, du musst zurück in deinen Schlafsaal!"

Er merkte, wie sie sich plötzlich versteifte, einige Sekunden verharrte, und sich dann losriss und zur Tür hetzte.

Draco grinste: „Wir sehen uns!"

Ginny murmelte irgendwas und verschwand.

* * *

Vertraut mir: Das war nur ein Ausnahmezustand. Ginny ist noch kein Opfer von Dracos Charme ;)


	5. Erpressung und andere Manöver

* * *

Erpressung und andere Manöver

* * *

Es war Samstag, kurz vor 23:00 Uhr. Wie gestern auch wartete Draco im Zaubertränkelehrsaal auf Ginny. Sie kam.

Seine grauen Augen studierten sie eingehend von oben bis unten. Die Rothaarige trug ihren schwarzen Schulumhang, der Dracos Meinung nach wahrlich zu klobig war und nichts von der jungen Frau darunter preisgab; am Boden lugten schwarze Halbschuhe hervor.

_Ich treffe mich doch nicht ohne Grund mit ihr!_

„Den Umhang ziehst du besser aus.", teilte Draco ihr mit.

„Wieso? Hatte ich gestern doch auch an!", rief Ginny aus.

Verträumt seufzte er mehr zu sich selbst: „Neues Spiel, neues Glück..." Ginny sah ihn irritiert an, als er sich wieder fasste und ernst meinte: „Wenn du Männern gefallen willst, solltest du mehr Haut zeigen."

„Ich sehe hier aber keine Männer, denen ich gefallen will!", fauchte sie ihn zornig an.

Dracos Miene war nichts abzulesen und er plauderte gelassen, wie bei einer Tasse Tee: „Man muss immer das Unerwartete erwarten."

„Du hast wohl die Weisheit mit Löffeln gegessen, was ?", spottete sie und ihre braunen Augen funkelten herablassend. Um Dracos Mundwinkeln konnte man ein leichtes Zucken erkennen. Am liebsten hätte er ihr jetzt ihren Übermut von den Lippen geküsst, keiner und schon gar kein Mädchen wagte es _so_ mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Leg ihn ab!", befahl er stattdessen in herrischer Malfoymanier.

„Nein!", kam es stur von Ginny, jedoch war in ihren Augen leichte Panik zu erkennen.

War sie etwa so schüchtern? Er hatte ihr doch nicht befohlen sich nackt auszuziehen...Sie sollte doch nur ihren Umhang ablegen!

_Ich muss wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen...mal schauen...oh, wie wäre es mit Erpressung?_

Er drohte: „Wie fändest du es, wenn ich morgen zu McGonagall gehe, ihr ein ganz spezielles Buch aushändige und ihr erzähle, du hättest es auf dem Gang liegen lassen? Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne, war es ja auch so."

„Das würdest du nicht tun!" rief sie panisch.

„Würde ich nicht?", fragte er.

„Oh, du gemeiner, fieser, hinterhältiger...", begehrte sie auf, atmete tief ein und aus.

„OK." sie stand nun völlig gelassen vor ihm und begann ihren Mantel aufzuknöpfen.

Schließlich fiel er zu Boden.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen: Ginny war in ein kurzes fliederfarbenes Nachtkleid gekleidet, welches ihre Formen kaum verbarg. Außerdem hatte sie ihre grauen Schulkniestrümpfe mit den Halbschuhen an.

Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens forderte Draco sie, wie am Tag zuvor, auf sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme selbstsicher dabei klang.

Falls nicht, ließ sich Ginny jedoch nichts anmerken. Sie setzte sich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken auf seine Oberschenkel und er vermutete, dass sie erstmal versuchte das Spiel so gut wie möglich mitzuspielen.

Behutsam legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Durch den seidig glatten Stoff konnte er ihre Atembewegung spüren.

Draco hatte in diesem Moment den heißen Wunsch Ginny zu küssen, so süß fand er sie. Seine sonst eher hellen grauen Augen waren nun dunkel vor Verlangen. Sturmgrau.

Er lehnte sich schon nach vorne, doch wurde von ihr aus seinem Konzept gebracht, als sie nämlich unerwartet ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ihre Handfläche an seinen Oberkörper legte.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Anschließend bat sie mit einer verlockenden Stimme, ihre Fingerspitzen machten kreisende Bewegungen auf seiner Brust und ihr Gesicht war seinem plötzlich sehr nah: „Darf ich gehen? Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder, oder?"

„Klar.", stimmte er heiser zu ohne auf den Inhalt ihrer Frage zu achten.

Es dauerte nicht mal eine Sekunde, da sprang Ginny auf und triumphierte lautstark: „Dann bis morgen!"

Gleich darauf war sie verschwunden.

Jetzt erst registrierte er, was vorgefallen war: Dieses Biest hatte ihn um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt. War er denn völlig blind gewesen? Das durfte einfach nicht passieren! Als ein Malfoy hat man sich immer unter Kontrolle zu haben! Vorallerdingen hatte man auch die Kontrolle oder Macht über die anderen. Er durfte diesen Vorfall nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. _Na warte, das zahl ich dir heim..._

* * *

Das war´s vorerst wieder. Aber im nächsten Kapitel wird es heiß hergehen... Und ich verspreche, es wird etwas länger ;)

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


	6. Rachespielchen

* * *

Rachespielchen

* * *

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass die kleine Weaslette Raffinesse besitzt. In ihr steckt eine kleine Slytherin", schmunzelte Blaise.

„Ich werde das nicht einfach hinnehmen... das... wird sie mir büßen!", knurrte Draco.

Er war noch immer wütend über den gestrigen Vorfall. Die ganze Nacht konnte er nicht richtig schlafen und hatte sich im Bett umhergewälzt. _Nur wegen ihr... _Draco nahm ein Schluck seines gesüßten milchigen Kaffees.

Am Morgen hatte er schließlich den Versuch zu schlafen aufgegeben, und jetzt saß er mit Blaise, einem notorischen Frühaufsteher, an einem _Sonntagmorgen_ zusammen in der Großen Halle und frühstückte!

Dementsprechend war seine Laune...

Als er beobachtete, wie Ginny Weasley erholt und gut gelaunt zum Gryffindortisch schritt, sank sie endgültig auf den Tiefpunkt.

Dracos Griff um den Henkel seiner Tasse verfestigte sich, und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein mörderischer Ausdruck. Sein bester Freund betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll von der Seite. Wenn man die Gefühle eines Malfoys in seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte, versprach das meist nichts Gutes. Die kleine Weasley sollte sich in Acht nehmen.

Ruckartig stand Draco auf und verließ die Große Halle.

„Hey, wo willst du hin?", rief Blaise ihm hinterher.

„Unter die Dusche!"

Draco wartete darauf, dass das Mittagessen endete, beziehungsweise, dass Ginny mit dem Mittagessen fertig war. Als er sah, wie sie sie sich auf den Weg aus der Halle machte, folgte er ihr unauffällig. Neben Ginny ging Creevy und unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit ihr. Zwischen Draco und diesen beiden Schülern war noch eine Gruppe von Hufflepuff-Drittklässlern.

Draco überlegte fieberhaft, wie er Ginny von diesem Schülerzeitungsfutzie trennen konnte.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie die beiden im Gang anhielten. Die Drittklässler umgingen das entstandene Hindernis. Draco sah sich um, und stellte sich schnell hinter eine schäbige alte Statue.

„Gin, mir ist eingefallen, dass ich Harry noch um ein Interview für die Schülerzeitung fragen wollte. Kommst du mit? Er ist bestimmt noch im Gemeinschaftsraum.", sagte Creevy, seine Stimme machte aufgeregte Hüpfer.

Draco verdrehte innerlich seine Augen. Wie konnte Mann nur so hysterisch vernarrt wie Creevy sein. Überhaupt: dieses lächerliche Käseblatt von Schülerzeitung... In der vorletzten Ausgabe war in der „Gerüchteküche" ein Artikel über ihn und seine vermutlichen Affären, die er bis jetzt gehabt haben sollte, erschienen. Tss...zum Teil hatten die Namen ja gestimmt, aber andere waren wirklich unter seiner Würde gewesen...Zum Beispiel Brenna Powell aus Hufflepuff, eine Fünftklässlerin, die bei jeder Kleinigkeit kichert. Und er konnte wirklich kein kicherndes Mädchen in seinem Bett gebrauchen...

„Nee, mach das mal alleine...Ich gehe lieber zum See ein wenig spazieren.", meinte Ginny zu Creevy.

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns nachher wieder.", erwiderte der Sechstklässler hektisch und verschwand auch schon Richtung Treppen.

_Wenn sie wirklich raus will, würde sie jetzt hier an mir vorbeikommen._

Und tatsächlich wollte Ginny das auch, aber Draco versperrte ihr den Weg. Sie schaute erschrocken auf in sein Gesicht. Sie zuckte einmal mehr zusammen, als sie den Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen sah.

In gewisser Weise befriedigte dies Draco schon ein wenig, doch es war noch lange nicht genug.

„Wir müssen reden.", erklärte er kalt.

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber. Wir haben es noch nicht elf Uhr.", war ihr Kommentar. Das war ein Fehler... Draco hob sie hoch und warf sie sich über seine Schulter.

„Hey...was...?...Lass mich sofort wieder runter!...Du brutaler Mistkerl!", keifte Ginny und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf seinen Rücken.

Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Ein paar Zweitklässler, die das ganze irritiert beobachteten ,warf er scharfe Blicke zu, dass diese schnell machten, dass sie davon kamen.

Schließlich stellte er Ginny in einem verlassenen Zimmer an dessen Wand ab und stellte sich so vor sie, dass sie sie keine Chance hatte zu entkommen.

Ginny versuchte ihn wegzuschubsen, doch war nicht stark genug. Draco griff nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie an ihrer Seite fest. _Nachher kommt sie noch auf die Idee und zieht ihren Zauberstab..._

„Nimm deine Hände weg!", rief Ginny.

„Du hörst mir jetzt zu, Kleine!", zischte er, „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dein Buch gefunden habe. Ein anderer wäre vielleicht nicht so gnädig mit dir gewesen."

Ginny schnaufte.

„Gnädig?!"

„Gnädig. Ich hätte auch mehr von dir verlangen können, wenn du verstehst?", grinste er anzüglich.

„Darauf hätte ich mich aber nicht eingelassen! Was willst du eigentlich? Ich habe doch bis jetzt die Vereinbarung nicht gebrochen!", machte sie ein empörtes Gesicht.

„Ich bestimme wann die Treffen zuende sind. Du hast mich gestern ausgetrickst.!", knurrte er.

„Ja? Wie habe ich das denn gemacht?", ein unschuldiges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hast...", ihm wurde heiß, und irgendwie fühlte er sich ertappt, „Vergiss es!"

„Okay, dann kann ich jetzt wohl gehen.", grinste Ginny und wollte sich aus seiner Umklammerung schlängeln.

„Nicht so schnell.", herrschte Draco und hielt sie noch stärker fest.

„Nicht bevor ich herausgefunden habe, wie viel du schon gelernt hast."

„Was...!?

Draco erstickte ihren Protest mit seinen Lippen. Sie wand sich in seiner Umklammerung und versuchte ihm zu entkommen, ihre Lippen waren fest verschlossen.

_Diesmal gebe ich nicht nach._

Er zwang sie gnadenlos ihren Mund zu öffnen, und seine Zunge drang erbarmungslos in sie ein.

Er löste sich von ihr und sah in ihre zornig funkelnden braunen Augen.

„Du...ich brauch´ keine Nachhilfe von dir, Malfoy!", fauchte sie.

„Das seh´ ich anders.", sagte er rau und beugte sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihr herab.

Diesmal küsste er sie ganz sanft, er hörte, wie sie einen erstaunten Laut von sich gab und ihre Lippen öffneten sich zaghaft für ihn.

Draco streichelte mit seiner Zunge sanft über ihre Lippen und begann vorsichtig ihren Mund zu erkunden, schließlich fanden beide Zungen zueinander und begannen sich gegenseitig zu liebkosen.

_Sie schmeckt so gut ...mehr._

Draco streichelte mittlerweile mit der einen Hand über Ginnys Rücken; und sie zog sich an seinen Schultern näher an ihn heran. Der Kuss vertiefte sich.

Durch Dracos Körper lief ein heißes Prickeln.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hörte man, wie sie beide nach Luft schnappten.

Draco sah, dass ihre Augen verschleiert waren.

„Du darfst gehen." Seine Stimme klang heiser.

Ginny erwachte aus ihrer Trance und flüsterte: „Ja, das ist wohl das Beste."

Bevor sie sich aus der Tür schieben konnte, rief er sie jedoch zurück: „Warte!"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich fast erfreut zu ihm um.

„Heute Abend habe ich etwas anderes vor. Ach, ja Montag auch. Wir sehen uns also Dienstag Punkt elf im Tränkeraum!", gab Draco bekannt.

„...", sie blickte ihn finster an.

Es freute ihn.

„Dann also bis Dienstag!", zischte sie.

„Denk dran: Mit mir spielt man nicht.", erwähnte er noch beiläufig, bevor Ginny verschwand.

Er grinste. Bestimmt dachte sie, er wolle sich mit anderen an den Abenden treffen. Sollte sie ruhig. Ein bisschen Eifersucht schadete schließlich nie.

Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht._ So schlecht ist der Tag doch nicht...

* * *

_

Lieber Leser,

_Das war es vorerst wieder. Würde mich freuen, wenn du schreibt, wie es dir gefallen habt ;)_

_Bis jetzt wart ihr alle super! Es wurde der Wunsch geäußert, dass ich auch mal Ginnys Gedanken schildere. Werde ich im nächsten chap wahrscheinlich tun. Ich bin offen für weitere Anregungen :)  
_


	7. Ein Montag ohne Rendezvous

Ein Montag ohne Rendezvous

* * *

Der Montagmorgen zog sich für Draco, wie ein ein zähes, hartnäckiges Kaugummi.

In der ersten Stunde hatten die Slytherins, welch Wunder, Zaubertränke.

Das war Draco nur recht, denn so konnte er ein wenig entspannen, sich zurücklehnen, und vielleicht auch ein wenig genießen, wie Prof. Snape den Gryffindors zusetzte. Sie hatten wie immer keine Chance gegen den Hauslehrer von Slytherin, waren aber nicht intelligent genug sich zurückzuhalten.

Draco konnte sich an diesem Tag nicht richtig konzentrieren und ruinierte seinen Trank. Jedoch sah der Professor geflissentlich darüber hinweg.

Ja, manchmal konnte es schon von Vorteil sein, der Liebling des Lehrers zu sein...

Die nächste Stunde sollte allerdings nicht so glücklich für den grauäugigen Blonden verlaufen.

Verwandlung stand auf dem Plan. Und dies bei der schrecklichsten Lehrerin überhaupt, wie Draco fand. Aber was sollte man tun? Also setzte er sich schiksalsergeben in dem Verwandlungsraum in die vorletzte Reihe rechts, direkt neben Blaise.

Der grinste ihn breit an: „Na, bereit für dein Lieblingsfach?"

Draco gab als Antwort nur ein Knurren von sich.

_Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass Blaise Verwandlung amüsant findet, genau wie die prüde McGonagall.... _

Draco verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

Die prüde Professorin betrat kurz darauf den Klassenraum und begann unverzüglich mit dem Unterricht. Bald driftete Draco mit seinen Gedanken ab.

Es wurde der gleiche Stoff, wie in der letzten Woche durchgegangen.

_Haben einige denn noch immer nicht kapiert, wie das funktioniert? _

_Ach, ich vergaß:Es sind ja die Hufflepuffs, mit denen wir Verwandlung haben..._

Seine Gedanken wanderten aus den Verwandlungsraum hinaus zu einer bestimmten Gryffindor. Er stellte sich vor , was er gestern während des Kusses hätte tun können. Seine imaginäre Hand wanderte unter ihre Bluse, er fühlte ihre weiche warme Haut,.....

„Mister Malfoy, wollen sie uns an ihren Gedanken teilhaben lassen?", riss Prof. McGonagall ihn aus seinen Träumen.

„Ähm...wie bitte?, fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Ich hatte sie eben etwas gefragt.....Aber ist schon in Ordnung....Wir sind doch alle mal verliebt.", nun hatte sie Schmunzeln im Gesicht. Draco war im Nu putzmunter, als ob ihm jemand kaltes Wasser übergeschüttet hätte.

Die anderen Schüler lachten. Prof. McGonagall grinste und wandte sich mit einer Frage an Hannah Abbott.

Wo war nur ihre Prüderie geblieben? Was redete sie da von ,verliebt´?

Draco blickte sich um. Viele grinsten ihn hämisch an, schlimm war auch das immer noch anhaltende Kichern in der Reihe hinter ihm, wo Pansy mit ihren Freundinnen saß.

Er verteilte böse Blicke. Doch sie brachten - absolut nichts!

_Hallo? Wissen die nicht mehr, wer hier das Sagen hat? Ich muss sie wohl mal wieder in die Schranken weisen...._

„Na, von der kleinen Rothaarigen geträumt?", fragte Blaise ihn jetzt flüsternd. Draco sah ihn warnend an, doch das schien Blaise nicht zu kümmern und er fragte grinsend: „Du sahst eben echt süß aus, wie du so vor dich hingeträumt hast...Wärst du ein Mädchen..."

Den letzten Satz mussten wohl seine Mitschülerinnen aus Slytherin mitgekriegt haben, denn hinter ihn schwoll das Kichern erneut an.

Er drehte sich wütend um und knurrte sie an.

„Mister Malfoy, jetzt reicht es. Kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht zu mir.", hörte er die strenge Stimme der inzwischen wieder normalen Lehrerin.

_Na, toll..._

Innerlich verdrehte Draco seine Augen, doch nach außen war sein Gesicht wieder eine perfekte Maske. In letzter Zeit war sein Temperament wirklich genug mit ihm durchgegangen...

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei war, schritt Draco lässig an das Lehrerpult, an dem die Professorin saß und ihn streng musterte.

„Mr Malfoy, bei aller Gnade, es ist ihre Sache, wenn Sie im Unterricht nicht aufpassen und lieber träumen, aber dass Sie den Unterricht zusätzlich noch stören, werde ich nicht dulden."

Dracos Gesichtszüge blieben kalt.

_Wer hat denn lauthals gekichert?! Ich?_

„Nun in Ordnung", die Züge der Professorin wurden auf einmal weich, „Sie können jetzt gehen."

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

_Hat sie jetzt ´nen Vollknall? Keine Strafe? Wird sie wohl etwa auf ihre alten Tage noch gefühlsduselig?_

„Danke, Professor.", sagte er aber emotionslos und drehte sich um.

Mittlerweile strömten auch schon einige Sechstklässler in das Verwandlungszimmer. Draco erkannte einige als Slytherin. Er schritt weiter auf die Tür zu bis sich sein Blick unerwartet mit dem zweier brauner Augen kreuzte. Er spürte einen Stich im Magen und hielt für einen kaum merklichen Moment inne, bevor er ohne sich etwas anzumerken den Raum verließ. Es war Ginny, die ihn zornig anfunkelte und sich dann an ihm vorbei auf ihren Platz zusteuerte.

* * *

Ginny

Draco Malfoy. Ja, Draco Malfoy ist wohl das fieseste, arroganteste und narzisstischte Arschloch von ganz Hogwarts´. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, fliegt fast die gesamte weibliche Schülerschaft auf ihn.

_Ich aber ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich gehöre schließlich nicht zu diesen oberflächlich Mädels, die nicht auf den Charakter eines Mannes achten. Ich weiß, dass was für ein Teufel sich hinter diesem Engelsgesicht verbirgt..._

Im Moment ist ein ganz bestimmtes Buch in seinen Händen. Das Buch von Ginny Weasley.

_Es ist nicht mein Buch! Ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen...Warum bloß?_

Es war ihr zufällig in der Bibliothek in die Hände gefallen. Und sie hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können.

_Wegen Harry? Vielleicht unterbewusst. Ich hatte ja schon andere Freunde, z.B. Michael, aber irgendwie ist Harry immer noch mein heimlicher Schatz. Er wäre wirklich der perfekte Freund. oder? Er sieht mich aber bloß als Schwester seines besten Freundes....Naja, zurück zum Buch: Geholfen hätte mir es sowieso in keinster Weise. Altmodisch. Das ist der Begriff, der zu dem Buch passt. Oder welche Frau backt heutzutage noch ihrem Liebling Kekse, beziehungsweise welcher Mann davon schon befriedigt?!_

„Uuuhhhhhh.....!", Ginny wälzte sich aufgebracht in ihrem Himmelbett von der einen zu der anderen Seite. Es war ein Montagmorgen, doch die Zeiger ihrer Uhr auf dem Nachttisch zeigten erst auf kurz nach Fünf.

„Ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn!", rief sie laut. Zum Glück wachte davon keine ihrer Mitschülerinnen auf.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Vorfall des gestrigen Tages. Eine erneute Welle der Wut erfasste sie und brachte sie dazu sich erneut herumzuwälzen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie gestern gedacht, dass......aber das war Quatsch! Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein? Draco Malfoy blieb eben das was er war: ein gemeines Scheusal, das von sich glaubte, es könne jede haben, wenn es nur mit dem Finger schnippste.

Gestern hatte er ihr offen ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er sich mit anderen treffen wollte.

Jedenfalls interpretierte Ginny das aus seinem ´Heute Abend habe ich etwas anderes vor. Ach, ja Montag auch.`-Satz. Uhh, wie sie ihn aus tiefstem Herzen hasste!

Eifersucht? Nichts da! Sie konnte es nur nicht leiden, wie er es sich herausnahm so mit anderen zu spielen.

_Uhuhhh, wie peinlich: Er denkt bestimmt, es hat mir gefallen! Der Kuss! Er hat mir kein bisschen gefallen! Wirklich nicht. Ehrlich!_

_Nein ,das darf nicht wahr sein! Warum kann ich die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen? Ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er mich küsst. Oder, nein viel besser: Ich würde ihm gleich darauf eine verpassen. Genau. So würde ich es machen. Mist nur, dass ich die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen kann..._

_Aber in Zukunft wird er es nicht mehr schaffen mich zu küssen oder in irgendeiner Weise anzufassen. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Malfoy!_

So ähnlich verliefen Ginnys Gedankengänge weiter bis ihr Wecker sie mit schrillen Klingeln dazu brachte unter die Dusche zu schlüpfen. Bald darauf setzte sie sich zu Nell und Colin an den Gryffindortisch und frühstückte, beziehungsweise zwang sie sich dazu etwas zu essen. Sie wagte es nicht zum Slytherintisch zu gucken und wusste deshalb gar nicht, ob Draco Malfoy sich auch in der Großen Halle befand.

„Ginny, kommst du? Wir haben Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.", riss Nell, eigentlich Helen Haynes, sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie merkte, dass sie wohl eine ganze Zeit die Krümel auf ihrem Teller angestarrt haben musste..._ Peinlich!_

Nell war, genau wie sie, eine Gryffindor in der sechsten Klasse, und neben Colin eine sehr gute Freundin. Sie sah hübsch aus mit ihren schwarzen Locken und veilchblauen Augen. Wenn sie lachte bildeten sich kleine Grübchen auf ihren Wangen neben den Mundwinkeln. Und sie war wirklich von Herzen gut.

Den Unterricht bei Hagrid überlebten die Schüler mal wieder nur mit großem Glück. Dann machten die Gryffindors sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung, welches sie mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten, und deshalb nicht weniger gefährlich war, als Hagrids Unterricht.

Ginny ging hinter Nell und Colin durch die Tür in den Klassenraum. Erschrocken fiel ihr Blick auf Malfoy, der auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Was fiel ihm ein, sie jetzt schon zur Unterrichtszeit zu quälen?

Na gut. Er sollte ruhig sehen, wie sie ihn hasste, und sie verengte ihre Augen zu zornigen Schlitzen. Erst da bemerkte er sie und seine grauen Augen verfingen sich in ihre.

Ginny konnte aus seiner Miene nichts lesen, und schob sich schließlich beherrscht an ihm vorbei.

* * *

Ja das war´s vorerst wieder. Würde mich über ein kleines Review freuen ;)


	8. Schock

Schock

-:-

**-**Draco**-**

Draco schritt durch die kühlen feuchten Kerker von Hogwarts. Doch er schauderte kein bisschen, denn er war daran gewöhnt, es war sogar seine zweite Heimat geworden und er fühlte sich durchaus wohl und geborgen. Aber selbst, wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre: Er war immerhin ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy noch dazu!

Schließlich machte er vor einer Tür halt.

Es war die Tür zum Zaubertränkeraum. Ganz wohl war ihm nun zugegeben nicht mehr...

Ob sie schon da war? Oder ob sie überhaupt kam?

Draco dachte daran, wie Ginny ihn gestern angeblickt hatte. Sauer war gar kein Ausdruck!

_Eifersucht. Gar keine Frage..._

Dieser Gedanke erheiterte ihn und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

_Bestimmt zieht sie heute wieder irgendeine Masche durch..._

Draco wappnete sich innerlich und öffnete die Tür.

Tatsächlich, Ginny war schon da. Sie saß auf einen der Tische und als er die Tür öffnete sah sie auf; blickte ihn an. Gelassen. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Draco konnte jedoch in ihrer Miene noch sehr viel ablesen: eins davon war Wut.

_Sie will nicht, dass ich sehe, dass ich ihr nicht gleichgültig bin. Ich soll denken, ich lasse sie völlig kalt...Hält sie mich für ´nen Muggel?_ Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte Dracos Gesicht, als er sich ihr näherte. Ziemlich nah näherte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, um unter ihr Kinn zu fassen: „Kein Kuss heu....", setzte er an, doch beenden konnte er seinen Satz nicht mehr.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie sie und das letzte was er sah war ein roter Blitz, bevor ihn schwarze Dunkelheit umhüllte, und er zu Boden fiel.

-:-

-Ginny-

Erschrocken riss Ginny ihre Augen auf, als Draco, wie ein Dominostein auf den Boden fiel.

O je, was hatte sie nur wieder angestellt? Sie hockte sich an seine Seite.

Sie war einfach zu sauer gewesen. Und dann wagte er es, sich ihr auf derartige Weise zu nähern...

Panik. Das war es, was sie bekommen hatte. Angst sie könnte noch einmal so schwach werden. Und dann hatte sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Rot gesehen. Ginny hatte fast reflexartig ihren Zauberstab gezückt und ihn geschockt. _Stupor. _Sie hatte dieses Wort noch nicht einmal laut aussprechen müssen.

Besorgt schaute sie nun auf ihn herab. Zwar nicht, weil sie um seine Gesundheit fürchtete, denn Ginny glaubte nicht, dass ihr Schockzauber so stark gewesen wäre, um den Slytherin gefährlich werden zu können, jedoch weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte.

_Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen? _

_Hmm....erste Möglichkeit: Ich bringe ihn ins Krankenzimmer. -Nein das würde nur zu Fragen führen. _

_Zweite Möglichkeit: Ich lasse ihn einfach hier liegen....Gar nicht mal so übel. _

_Aber ich bin kein Feigling, außerdem würde das gegen den Gryffindorkodex verstoßen, und abgesehen davon will ich gar nicht wissen, wie er das finden würde alleine hier aufzuwachen, ganz zu schweigen davon, wie er sich dafür revanchieren würde. Diese Möglichkeit fällt also auch flach._

_Dritte Möglichkeit: Ich warte hier bis er aufwacht. -Ganz ehrlich diese Möglichkeit gefällt mir auch nicht. Wer weiß wie stark mein Stupor war und wie lange das dann dauert? Und angenehm, wenn er aufwacht, ist er bestimmt nicht. Aber ´ne bessere Alternative fällt mir jetzt nicht ein..._

Ginny gab sich geschlagen. _Okay, dann warte ich eben._

Die Rothaarige musterte neugierig die aristokratischen Gesichtszüge des jungen Malfoy. Eine gerade Nase, ein fast sinnlicher Mund, helle Haut, was ihm ausgezeichnet stand. Goldbraune Wimpern. Seine Augenlider waren geschlossen, doch Ginny wusste, welche Farbe seine Augen hatten. Grau. Sie nahmen manchmal die Farbe von flüssigen Silber an.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen hellblonden Haaren. Eine Strähne lag auf seiner Stirn.

Ginny streckte ihr Hand aus und strich fasziniert durch seine feinen Haare.

In diesem Moment wirkte er gar nicht mehr so gefährlich...Sie seufzte unbemerkt.

Es vergingen einige Minuten. Dann war es da. Dieses flüssige Silber. Schluckend schaute Ginny auf ihn herab.

-:-

-Draco-

Langsam nahm die Umgebung wieder Konturen an, als sein Blick auf eine nervös schauende Schülerin mit roten Haaren fiel. Draco brauchte einige Sekunden bis er begriff was passiert war. _Stupor._

„Du hast mich verflucht.", seine Stimme war leise und kontrolliert, was Ginny erschreckend an Snapes Tonfall erinnerte und sie erschauern ließ.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie erst, änderte dann aber ihre Meinung und meinte missfallend: „Du hast es aber auch nicht anders verdient."

„So?", knurrte Draco. Er zog sie am Blusenkragen zu sich nach unten und presste wild seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete erschrocken ihren Mund, um nach Luft zu schnappen. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen hindurch. Ertastete ihre feuchte Wärme. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und ihre Zunge begegnete seiner. Draco war es, als ob Blitze durch seinen Körper schossen. Er vertiefte den Kuss, wurde leidenschaftlicher, saugte an ihrer Unterlippe und schmeckt sie und kostete von ihrem Duft. Sie war ihm ergeben. Draco merkte, dass sie plötzlich auf ihm lag.

Eine ungewohnte Position für ihn. Normalerweise lag er immer oben...

Aber er genoss es sie auf sich zu spüren. Immer wieder lösten sie sich keuchend voneinander nur um kurz darauf wieder in einen Kuss zu versinken. Mal zog er sie mit seinen Händen in ihren Nacken nach unten zu sich, mal ergriff sie die Initiative.

Sie stöhnte in seinen Mund, was ihn wahnsinnig an machte und es entlockte ihn ebenfalls ein tiefes Stöhnen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Draco wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Er wollte mehr...

Er blickte in ihre braunen Augen und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihre Bluse. Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und sie ruckartig aufsprang.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser....Bis morgen!", rief sie hektisch und lief beinahe aus den Klassenraum.

_Verdammt._

Draco ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Boden sinken. Sie war weg. Und er lag hier im Zaubertränkeraum auf dem kalten Steinboden und war mehr als ein bisschen erregt...

* * *

* * *

Nach langer Zeit....

Ich bin ziemlich spät dran, aber ich hatte einfach sehr viel um die Ohren -lahme Ausrede, ich weiß-

Hoffe euch gefällt das chapter trotzdem... ;)


	9. Gryffindor&Slytherin

Hier das neuste Kapitelchen;) Viel Spaß!

* * *

Gryffindor und Slytherin

-:-

-Ginny-

Verdammt. Was war nur mit ihr los? Sie knutschte doch tatsächlich mit dem Slythrinprinzen höchst persönlich heftig auf dem Boden herum...

Die Rothaarige war verwirrt. Sie lag wach in ihrem Himmelbett und ihre Gedanken schwirrten schon seit Stunden um das Geschehene.

_Wie gut er sich angefühlt hat... _Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen und meinte ihn immer noch schmecken zu können. Ein warme Schauer durchströmten ihren Körper.

„Nein!", Ginny wälzte sich herum, so dass sie auf dem Bauch lag und schlug mit ihren Fäusten auf die Matratze, wobei sie mit ihrem gesamten Körper auf und ab wippte.

Das durfte doch nicht war sein: Jede Faser ihres Körpers verlangte gerade nach Draco Malfoy!

Liebte sie denn nicht Harry? Ginny wusste keine Antwort.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Blonden. Sie hatte es in einen Augen gesehen. Verlangen. Welches sie auch verspürt hatte, als sie auf ihm lag. Nein, welches sie immer noch verspürte.

Doch sie hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Schließlich war sie noch nie mit einem Mann weiter gegangen. Ja, sie war noch unberührt. Eine Jungfrau.

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau warum, denn sie hatte ja schon einige Beziehungen hinter sich. Vielleicht hatte sie auf den Richtigen gewartet und sie hatte immer geglaubt Harry wäre dies. Aber im Moment war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Außerdem sollte sie den ewig warten? Vielleicht gar als alte Jungfer sterben!?

Aber trotzdem: Draco war garantiert der Falsche, oder?

Sie seufzte als sie wieder an seine Küsse dachte...

„Ginny! Wach auf!"

Ginny murmelte nur etwas vor sich hin bis jemand anfing sie durchzuschütteln.

_Ooooooo was verdammt nervt mich da so?_

Sie öffnete vorsichtig die Augen und sah in das Gesicht ihrer besten Freundin Nell.

„Steh endlich auf, du Schlafmütze, wenn du vorm Unterricht noch frühstücken willst."

„Danke, ich verzichte.", meinte Ginny und schloss ihre Augen wieder.

„So kommst du mir nicht davon!", rief Nell und begann auch schon damit Ginnys Bettdecke wegzuzerren.

„Lass das!", Ginny versuchte verzweifelt ihre Decke mit einer Hand, aber die Schwarzhaarige war stärker.

Schließlich setzte Ginny sich auf, vergaß jedoch nicht ihre _beste _Freundin böse anzufunkeln: „Ist ja gut. Ich stehe auf!"

Nell lächelte: „In letzter Zeit ist es morgens aber auch schlimmer, als sonst mit dir."

_Kein Wunder, wenn ich so spät noch im Zaubertränkeraum bin..._

Ginny konnte schwören, dass sie rot anlief.

Sie sprang schnell auf legte einen Reinigungszauber, der ihre Haare elektrisch beziehungsweise magisch aufladete, über sich, denn für eine Dusche war wirklich keine Zeit mehr, und zog sich an.

In der Großen Halle setzten sie sie sich zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Mnorgen Dschinny.", nuchelte Ron mit vollem Mund. Hemine verdrehte über sein Verhalten die Augen und lächelte anschließen Ginny zu. Harry schaute nun ebenfalls auf: „Hallo, Ginny."

„Morgen, ihr drei!", begrüßte sie das Trio und lächelte Harry an.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief recht schweigsam, bis ihr Bruder mit seinen zwei besten Freunden die Halle verließ. Ginny vermied es hartnäckig nicht zum Slytherintisch zu schauen.

„Wo ist eigentlich, Colin?", fragte Nell und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ginny schaute sich suchen um, meinte dann achselzuckend: „Ist bestimmt ´ner heißen Story auf der Spur..."

Nell grinste: „Vielleicht versucht er gerade herauszufinden was mit dir in letzter Zeit los ist."

Ginny schreckte auf: „Was?!...Was meinst du damit?"

Nells Miene wurde besorgt: „Du bist in letzter Zeit irgendwie nie da." Als Ginny verwirrt guckte ergänzte sie: „Ich meine, du bist mit deinen Gedanken immer wo anders. Ich weiß nicht, was dich in letzter Zeit so stark beschäftigt."

Ginny bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sollte sie sich ihrer besten Freundin denn nicht anvertrauen? Sie hatten bislang nie Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt.

_Okay, ich werde es Nell erzählen, aber jetzt noch nicht._

„Ich...", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Colin lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frauen auf sich.

„Hey, ihr zwei!", rief er, setzte sich ihnen gegenüber und meinte mit gesenkter verschwörerischen Stimme, „Ob ihr ´s glaubt oder nicht, aber ich bin da einer heißen Story auf der Spur..."

Ginny und Nell grinsten sich unverzüglich an. Colins Augen strahlten vor Begeisterung, als er fortfuhr: „Jemand hat das Fell von Ms. Norris grün gefärbt!...."

Nell prustete.

„Wirklich verdammt heiß!", kommentierte Ginny.

Bald darauf machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Zauberkunstunterricht.

-:-

-Draco-

Es war später Nachmittag und Draco las im Gemeinschaftsraum ein wenig in seinem Zaubertrankbuch herum.

_Felix Felicis,....,Amortentia- interessant..._

„Draco?!"

Er schaute auf und sah Pansy, die auf ihn zu stürmte. Der Slytherin ergab sich seinem Schicksal und fragte resigniert: „Was ist denn, Pansy?"

Sie lächelte ihn liebreizend an: „Willst du zusammen mit mir am Samstag nach Hogsmeade? Bitteeee...."

Draco seufzte innerlich. Er mochte Pansy wirklich, aber eben nur als Freundin. Doch sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

„Warum fragst du denn nicht Theo?", erkundigte er sich

„Theo??!!", fragte die eher kleine junge Frau entsetzt.

„Ja. Theo. Er ist in unserem Jahrgang und ebenfalls in Slytherin.", erkläre Draco ihr.

Pansy verdrehte ihre fast schwarzen Augen: „Ich weiß wer Theo ist! Aber warum sollte ich ihn fragen?"

„Vielleicht hast du es ja nicht bemerkt, aber er schenkt dir in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel Aufmerksamkeit.", erwähnte er nebensächlich.

Pansy schnaubte.

„Er macht mich krank!"

Eine Sekunde darauf schwang das Portrait zur Seite und Blaise und Theo traten ein.

Draco grinste, Pansy stöhnte.

„Hey, Pansy!",meinte Theo erfreut, seine Augen leuchteten, „Schön, dass ich dich hier treffe. Ich wollte dich fragen..."

Draco beobachtete, wie Pansys Augen sich entsetzt weiteten. „....ob du am Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmeade kommen willst."

Draco sah Pansy an, dass sie nein sagen würde und griff ein.

„Was für ein Zufall! Pansy hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie gerne mit dir hingehen würde!"

Pansys Mund stand offen vor Fassungslosigkeit.

„Toll!", rief Theo, „Dann wäre das abgemacht. Wir sehen uns später!" Er zwinkerte Pansy noch einmal zu bevor er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen erklomm.

Draco und Blaise grinsten sich an.

„Sagt mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sagt mir, ich habe kein _Date _mit Theo!", erklang Pansys Stimme leicht panisch.

„Tut uns leid, aber das können wir nicht...", erwiderte Blaise mitfühlend.

Pansys Lider zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen: „Draco Malfoy, du verdammter Mistkerl! Du wirst am Samstag mit Theo ausgehen! Ich jedenfalls nicht!"

Dracos Augenbraue zog sich nach oben und er meinte lässig: „Ganz sicher nicht, Pansy. Theo ist dein Problem."

„Ooo, wie kannst du es wagen...."

„Pansy,..", Blaise legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, „Theo ist doch gar nicht mal so übel. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus. Vielleicht nicht ganz so gut, wie ich, aber das ist ja auch kein...."

Die Slytherin schlug seine Hand weg und meinte sauer: „Blaise, lieber würde ich mit dir ausgehen, als mit diesem halben Hufflepuff von Theo!"

Draco lachte und fing sich sofort einen bösen Blick von Pansy ein.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so einfach davon kommst, mein Lieber.", drohte sie. Damit eilte sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, und Draco vermutete, dass sie sich bei ihren Freundinnen beklagen wollte.

„So, nachdem Pansy glücklich verkuppelt wurde, nun zu dir: Wie läuft es mit Ginny?", forschte Blaise nach.

Draco seufzte: „Frag nicht, sonst erzähle ich es dir noch...."

* * *

Hey! Eigentlich habe ich vor, vor Weihnachten noch ein weiteres Kapitel online zu stellen, bzw. zu schreiben.

Würde mich deshalb umso mehr über ein review freuen. So als kleine Motivation;)

LG, eure Freyja Thu


	10. Rauschzustände oder im Dunkeln

Hier ist euer weihnachtsgeschenk für euch ;) Hoffe ihr habt alle Geschenke;)

Frohe Weihnachten und ein Frohes Neues! LG eure Freyja Thu

* * *

**Rauschzustände oder im Dunkeln lässt ´s sich gut munkeln**

-:-

Draco

Mittwochabend. Draco schaute sich die Flaschen, Ampullen und Gefäße mit den verschiedensten Tränken im Vorratsschrank an.

Da hörte er, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und sagte ohne den Kopf zu wenden: „Hallo, Ginny."

„Hallo.", entgegnete Ginny. Er beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie näher kam.

„Was machst du da?", ihre Stimme wirkte leicht aufgeregt.

„Ich gucke mich nur ein wenig um.", meinte Draco gelassen.

„Lass das! Wenn Snape jetzt reinkommt...!", Ginny schaute automatisch zur Tür.

„Wenn Snape jetzt reinkommen sollte, ist es besser, er erwischt uns am Vorratsschrank, als woanders."

„Was meinst du damit?", sie runzelte fragend ihre Stirn. _Niedlich. Vielleicht hat Blaise recht mit dem was er meinte...._

Der Blonde lächelte sie fast zärtlich an, als er erläuterte: „Naja, wenn er uns hier erwischt, kann ich ihm erzählen, dass ich dich dabei erwischt habe, wie du etwas von seinen Vorräten entwenden wolltest."

„Hey, du mieser...!", schnappte sie empört und schubste ihn, dass er mit seinem Ellenbogen eine Flasche aus dem Regal riss, die mit lauten Klirren auf dem Steinboden in tausend Einzelteile zerbarst. Die blau-violette Flüssigkeit verteilte sich auf dem Boden und grüner Dampf stieg in die Luft.

Draco zog die Luft ein: „Merkwürdiger Geruch..." Da wurde ihm auch schon schwarz vor Augen und er sackte zusammen. Es war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er vor Ginny sein Bewusstsein verlor.

Doch dieses Mal war es anders.

_Draco schaute sich um. Nebelschwaden. Plötzlich teilte der Nebel sich und eine verschleierte Person- kein Zweifel weiblich- erschien._

„_Wer bist du?", wollte er wissen._

_Die Frau antwortete nicht, aber sie hob ihre Hände und lege den Schleier ab. Das Gesicht war maskiert, aber Dracos Blick fiel auf die kupferroten Haare. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit._

„_Ginny, bist du es?"_

_Die Rothaarige drehte sich um und verschwand im Nebel._

„_Warte! Ginny!", Draco wollte ihr hinterherlaufen, was gar nicht seine Art war, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren. _

„_Ich liebe dich.", hörte er sich flüstern. _

_O, scheiße! Unter was für Drogen stehe ich denn? Ja klar, ich habe doch diese Dämpfe von dem Trank eingeatmet. Das muss es sein!_

Der Slytherin öffnete seine Augen und war wieder in der Realität.

Er sah Ginny, die verwirrt auf ihn herab schaute. Draco verdrängte das Eben erlebte und teilte ihr mit: „Ich will dich küssen."

Er sah, wie ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht flog.

„Mach´s doch, wenn du mich kriegst!", rief sie, schwenkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und der Raum lag in völliger Dunkelheit.

Draco, der immer noch auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, richtete sich auf.

Er konnte noch nicht einmal seine Hand vor den Augen erkennen, so dunkel war es.

„Ginny, wo bist du?", versuchte er zu locken, „Ich verspreche dir auch, ganz zärtlich zu sein."

Draco lauschte, doch sie gab keinen Mucks von sich. Er bewegte sich zu der Stelle, an der die Gryfindor bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. Sie war natürlich nicht mehr dort. Er entschied sich für die linke Seite. Auf Händen und Knien tastete er sich in die Richtung, bis er mit dem Kopf gegen den Tisch der ersten Sitzreihe knallte. _Veflucht! _Nur mit mühe konnte er sich verkneifen laut loszufluchen. _Merlinseidank hat keiner diese unwürdige Situation beobachtet. _Dieser Gedanke besänftigte ihn etwas, als er wieder begann sich weiter vorzutasten.

Irgendwann hörte er leise Atemzüge. Sie muss direkt vor mir sein.

Er machte sich zum Sprung bereit.

Tatsächlich, mit Schwung riss er Ginny, die erschrocken nach Luft schnappte zu Boden und lag schließlich über ihr.

„Dachtest du etwa, du würdest mir entkommen, Kleines?", spottete der Blonde ein wenig.

Ginny schnaufte.

Draco grinste. Jedoch verblasste das Grinsen und wurde durch einen anderen Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt, was jedoch in der Dunkelheit sowieso nicht zu erkennen war.

Er zog mit seinen Fingern ihre Gesichtszüge nach, strich über ihre Lippen, die merklich bebten.

Dann beugte er sich herunter und versank in ihren Lippen. Aufreizend erwiderte Ginny sein Spiel mit ihrer Zunge und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Er löste sich von ihr: „Gefällt es dir, wie ich dich küsse? Sag es mir!"

Ihre Erwiderung auf seinen Kuss sprach eigentlich Bände, doch er wollte eine Antwort von ihr hören.

„Ja.", seufzte sie, „Wie könnte es nicht."

Diese Bestätigung zauberte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf sein Gesicht: „Okay, dann kann ich ja weiter machen." Und seine Lippen fanden erneut zu ihren.

Das Knarren der Tür ließ sie erstarren und gebannt lösten sie sich. Kein anderer als Professor Snape betrat den Klassenraum.

_Verdammt. Muss er immer so unpassend erscheinen?_

Draco bedeutete Ginny ruhig zu bleiben, denn wenn sie Glück hätten, würde er sie zwischen den Tischreihen nicht entdecken.

Snape schritt mit aufbauschendem Umhang genau auf den Vorratsschrank zu.

„Was ist das den hier!?", seine Stimme war wie immer leise mit unterdrücktem Zorn.

Draco und Ginny hielten den Atem an.


	11. Erwischt?

Hi! Hier eine kurze Erinnerung an das letzte Kaptitel:

* * *

„_Was ist das denn hier!?", seine Stimme war wie immer leise mit unterdrücktem Zorn._

_Draco und Ginny hielten den Atem an.

* * *

  
_

Erwischt?

:-:

Ginny

_Merlin, lass das nicht wahr sein! Snape hat uns nicht gesehen!_

Sie war in dem Moment, wie erstarrt und guckte ängstlich in Dracos grauen Augen. Da Fackeln nun den Raum beleuchteten, konnte sie ihn jetzt über sich sehen. Auch er schien ein wenig angespannt zu sein, denn er rührte sich, im Gegensatz zu den wenigen Augenblicken davor, nicht mehr und erwiderte bloß ihren Blick.

Ein Schnauben des Professors ließ beide zusammenzucken.

„Reparo!" und „Ratzeputz!", murmelte Professor Snape und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die kaputte Flasche und dem ausgelaufenen Trank auf dem Steinboden vor dem Vorratsschrank.

Ginny spürte, wie Draco sich über ihr entspannte und auch sie registrierte, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht sie, sondern nur das Unheil, welches sie auf dem Fußboden hinterlassen hatten, entdeckt hatte.

Sie sah ein Zucken um Dracos Mundwinkeln.

_Noch sind wir nicht sicher...Snape kann uns immer noch hier entdecken..._

Und sie fühlte sich ziemlich unbehaglich bei den Gedanken.

Diese Gedanken teilte Draco anscheinend nicht. Dreckig grinsend ließ er seine Hand unter Ginnys Bluse wandern und streichelte ihren Bauch.

_Spinnt der?! Snape ist doch noch hier! Ich dachte, Slytherins sind halbwegs intelligent. _

_Ist Draco etwa ein verkappter Hufflepuff oder einfach nur durchgeknallt, lebensmüde, verrückt?!_

Ginny warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu und versuchte seine Hand weg zudrücken, was ihr nicht gelang. Er beugte sich über sie und streifte mit seinen Lippen über ihre, und flüsterte dann rau in ihr Ohr: „Ich finde die Situation unglaublich sexy..."

Ginny keuchte.

_Okay die Sache mit verkappter Hufflepuff fällt eindeutig flach. _

_Er ist wahrhaftig wahnsinnig! _

_...wahnsinnig anziehend..._

Es irritierte die Gryffindor. Einerseits fand sie, es wäre einfach nur lebensmüde sich hier zu küssen, während der Professor in seinen Flaschen im Vorratsschrank wühlte, anderseits fand auch sie die Situation äußerst prickelnd.

Schließlich vergaß Ginny ihre Zweifel, vergaß beinahe den Professor, und küsste den Slytherin ebenso leidenschaftlich, wie er sie.

_Bei Merlin, er ist so heiß..._

Ginny, nun mutiger geworden, schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor, begann Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen, und tastete mit Fingerspitzen über seine entblößte Brust.

Sie drehten sich und Ginny lag auf einmal oben. Die Rothaarige betrachtete neugierig die elfenbeinfarbige helle Haut von Draco, streichelte über sie und fuhr Kreise um seine Brustwarzen. Ihm schien es zu gefallen, denn er wehrte sich nicht.

Sie schaute ihm in seine Augen, während sie sich hinunter beugte und anfing Küsse auf seinen Oberkörper zu verteilen, dann umkreiste sie mit ihrer Zunge abwechselnd seine Nippel, die sich unter dieser Berührung hart aufrichteten. Ginny vernahm ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen und sah das seine Lider halb geschlossen waren. Sie lächelte und nahm seinen linken Nippel zwischen ihre Lippen und zog ein wenig daran.

Da riss Draco sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie ungestüm auf den Mund.

„Verzeihung, dass ich Sie kurz unterbrechen muss...", hörten die beiden Schüler eine seidig weiche Stimme sagen, die Ginny einen frostigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Unwillkürlich unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss.

„Miss Weasley, wenn Sie schon selbst nicht aufstehen wollen, lassen Sie wenigstens Mr Malfoy aufstehen.", wieder drang diese gefährliche Stimme ans Ohr der beiden.

Ginnys Wangen brannten.

_Uuuuuuuuu, warum immer ich?_

Unbeholfen stand sie auf, wagte es aber nicht sich zu Professor Snape umzudrehen, der zweifelsfrei die Person war, zu der diese Stimme gehörte.

Anschließend sprang auch Draco auf die Beine, und knöpfte schelmisch grinsend sein Hemd zu.

„Würden Sie mich bitte aufklären, Mr Malfoy(?)", richtete der Professor seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen bisherigen Lieblingsschüler.

_Will der jetzt wirklich wissen, wie das mit dem Bienchen und dem Blümchen funktioniert?_

Ginny hätte beinahe aufgelacht über ihren eigenen Witz, wäre die Situation nicht so verdammt unangenehm.

„Nun, ich und Miss Weasley haben uns auf dem Fußboden...", setze Draco mit einer Erklärung an, doch Professor Snape unterbrach ihn barsch: „Ersparen Sie mir die Details. Miss Weasley, nicht das ich etwas besseres von Ihnen erwartet hätte... Mr Malfoy, von Ihnen bin ich allerdings enttäuscht. Ich hätte ihnen ein wenig mehr Geschmack zugetraut."

Jetzt schaute Ginny Professor Snape doch und zwar wütend an.

_Schleimige Fledermaus!_

„Ihnen muss klar sein, dass das Konsequenzen nach sich zieht.... Erst einmal 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Sie sich um diese Zeit noch nicht in ihrem Bett befinden, Miss Weasley. Und ich werde Sie beide morgen um 22:00 Uhr hier für eine Strafarbeit erwarten. Und nun gehen Sie unverzüglich in Ihre _eigenen _Schlafsäle."

„Aber warum kriegt nur Gryffindor Punktabzug?", empörte sich Ginny.

„Und noch einmal 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie mein Urteilsvermögen anzweifeln, Miss Weasley. Und nun gehen Sie.", teilte ihr Prof. Snape mit und in seinen schwarzen Augen konnte sie ein höhnisches Aufblitzen erkennen.

Draco und Ginny gingen hintereinander zur Tür, wo sie sich schließlich trennten. Draco zwinkerte Ginny noch einmal zu, wohingegen Ginny nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande brachte.

Endlich angekommen, schlüpfte Ginny durch die Tür in ihr Schlafsaal. Doch bevor sie ihre verdiente Erholung bekam, musste sie sich noch einem anderen Gegner stellen.

„Wo. Bei. Merlins. Namen. Warst. Du?!", Nell stand mit den Armen in den Hüften vor ihr und verlangte unverzüglich eine Antwort.

„O nein! Nicht das noch!", klagte die Rothaarige.

„O doch!", erwiderte Nell, und Ginny wusste, diese würde keine Ruhe geben bis sie mit der Wahrheit herausrückte...

Und sie erzählte ihr alles.

„.....Verachtest du mich jetzt?", fragte sie am Schluss ängstlich.

„Nein warum sollte ich?", fragte Nell und ihre schwarzen Locken wippten dabei auf und ab, „Ich meine Draco Malfoy sieht wirklich sehr gut aus und....Das einzige was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du dich wegen diesem albernen Buch erpressen lässt."

„Bitte, Nell!", Ginny wurde erneut rot. Was das Thema mit dem Buch betraf war sie extrem empfindlich...

„Na gut.", ihre Freundin grinste, „Was du mir noch nicht erzählt hast: Liebst du ihn?"

„Nell!", Ginnys Röte vertiefte sich noch um eine Nuance.

„Ich frage doch nur... Aber das ist mir schon Antwort genug. Wirst du das Ganze Colin erzählen?"

„Spinnst du? Der wird nur einen Artikel davon veröffentlichen.", rief Ginny, was beide zum Lachen brachte.

* * *

Hey, ich weiß das Kapitel hätte ruhig länger sein können... Aber besser kurz, als gar nicht, oder? Schreibt ihr mir trotzdem wie es euch gefallen hat? Bitte!

;) GLG eure Freyja Thu


	12. Unterwäscheneskapaden

**Unterwäscheneskapaden**

**Draco**

-:-

Als Draco am Donnerstagmorgen erwachte, plagten ihn die übelst gesinnten Gedanken, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Und es war nicht der Gedanke daran, dass Professor Snape Ginny und ihn gestern auf dem Boden liegend erwischt hatte, denn er war sich sicher, dass der Professor sich schon beruhigen würde. Schließlich war er sein Lieblingsschüler....

Nein, es war ein anderer Gedanke, der den Slytherin quälte.

Es war die völlig abstruse Vorstellung, er könnte dabei sein, sich zu verlieben. Und zwar ausgerechnet in Ginny Weasley, eine Gryffindor und Blutsverräterin.

Wie er auf diese verrückte Idee kam?

„_Ich liebe dich.", _hörte Draco erneut den Satz aus der Vision, die er gehabt hatte. Er selbst hatte ihn ausgesprochen.

Doch dann beruhigte er sein Gewissen.

_Es muss wirklich an den Dämpfen des Tranks gelegen haben! Wenn ich sie lieben würde, müsste ich das schließlich wissen...und ich weiß,das es nicht so ist!_

Kurz darauf wurde sein Bettvorhang zur Seite gerissen. Es war Blaise, der eine schnatzgroße Wasserblase über Dracos Kopf schweben ließ.

„Das wagst du nicht...!", knurrte Draco und beobachtete die Blase über seinem Gesicht.

„Schade, du bist ja schon wach...", Blaise klang enttäuscht.

Platsch! Ein Schlenker von Blaises Zauberstab bewirkte, dass die Wasserblase auf Dracos Gesicht hinunter jagte und der keine Chance hatte, trotz guter Reflexe, zu entkommen.

Blaise grinste breit.

„Du...!", Draco sprang auf, „...hinterhältiger ....McGonagall-Liebhaber!"

Doch Blaise lachte nur.

Draco schnappte seinen Zauberstab: „Na, warte! Das zahl ich dir heim."

Und der darauf folgende Wasserstrahl traf den schwarz gelockten Slytherin, der noch immer nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen.

Beim Frühstück nervte Blaise Draco mit den üblichen Fragen.

„Nein, ich liebe Ginny nicht1 Ich will sie nur flachlegen, klar!?!", antwortete er genervt.

Draco verstand nicht, warm sein bester Freund darauf bestand, er würde Ginny lieben...

„Klar.", die Ironie in Blaise´ Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Draco schaute ihn kühl an: „Okay, ich werde es dir beweisen."

„Schau zu ihr rüber.", Draco deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in Ginnys Richtung, die auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch saß und frühstückte.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte eine Beschwörungsformel.

Blaise beobachtete fasziniert, wie Ginny plötzlich erstarrte und ihre Augenlider weit aufriss.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte er interessiert und wandte sich Draco zu, der nun einen dunkellilafarbenen BH in der Hand hielt und ein zufriedenes Grinsen zur Schau trug.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich...doch du hast!, prustete Blaise.

**Ginny**

-:-

Die Rothaarige fühlte sich ohne ihre vollständige Unterwäsche deutlich unwohl...

_Bei Merlin,ich habe keinen BH an! Warum merke ich das jetzt erst?_

Eine Sekunde später stieß Ron Harry an: „Schau mal zu Malfoy: Einfach widerlich! Ich würde nie so mit meinen Eroberungen prahlen."

Ginny schaute ebenfalls in Dracos Richtung und was sie sah erschütterte: Er hielt _ihren_ BH in seinen Händen und es sah so aus, als ob er daran schnupperte...

Sie hatte also doch nicht vergessen ihn sich anzuziehen!

„Du hast ja auch keine Eroberungen, oder?", fragte Hermine Ron scharf.

Ron lief rot an: „Hermine, du weißt doch..."

„Entschuldigung, aber ich habe etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen.", sagte Ginny und stand auf. Sie war sich deutlich Hermines misstrauisch musternden Blick bewusst und zwang sich deshalb, nicht allzu hastig aus der großen Halle zu verschwinden.

Als sie den ersten Gang hinter sich hatte, vernahm sie Schritte hinter sich. Sie sah zurück und erblickte Draco Malfoy. In seiner Hand hielt er immer noch ihren BH und er warf ihr einen lasziven Blick zu.

Ginny streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Ich glaube, du hast etwas, was mir gehört." Sie sah ihn abwartend an.

„Wie die Dame wünscht. Ich werde ihn Euch wieder anziehen..." , mit diesen Worten zog Draco sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Er drücke sie sanft aber bestimmt gegen die Wand und begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Ähm, was machst du da?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich will dir deinen BH wieder anziehen. Ich kann leider nur Ent- und keine Ankleidungszauber...", erwiderte Draco und fuhr fort, Knopf um Knopf zu öffnen. Ginny hielt ihn nicht auf.

Schließlich lag ihre Bluse auf dem Boden...

Draco musterte sie und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, schien ihm zugefallen.

Ginnys erste Verlegenheit und der Drang ihre Arme vor ihrer Blöße zu verschränken verging.

Draco blickte ihr in die Augen, während er mit seinen Händen sanft über ihre Brüste streichelte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?", fragte Draco sie.

Sie hielt die Luft an. Draco beugte sich herunter und sie sah, wie sein Mund sich ihrer harten Spitze näherte. Als er sie dort küsste, durchfuhren sie überwältigende Gefühle. Sie stöhnte auf und schaute gebannt auf den hellblonden Schopf hinunter.

Plötzlich richtete er sich jedoch wieder auf: „Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhöre, kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten."

„Vielleicht will ich nicht, dass du dich zurückhältst.", meinte Ginny.

„Das sagst du jetzt, aber hinterher würdest du es bereuen.", erwiderte er.

Er hob ihren BH vom Boden auf und zog ihn Ginny an. Schließlich knöpfte er mit einem bedauerlichen Blick den letzten Knopf von ihrer Bluse.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend beim Nachsitzen.", sagte Draco.

Ginny war verwirrt, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Warum hielt er sich so zurück? In diesem Moment bedauerte sie dies sehr...

Als sie auf den Gang traten, erblickten sie Blaise und Nell.

„Da bist du ja! Ich habe dich schon gesucht...", sagten Blaise und Nell aus einem Munde. Blaise an Draco gewandt und Nell an Ginny. Nell lächelte verlegen, während Blaise typisch grinste.

„Wir müssen jetzt zu Kräuterkunde, Ginny.", meinte Nell schließlich.

„Und wir zu Verwandlung, Draco.", grinste Blaise.

Als sie sich trennten, entging Ginny nicht das Zwinkern von Blaise.

„Blaise Zabini hat dir eben zugezwinkert!", empörte sie sich bei Nell.

„Ja?", fragte diese unwissend.

„Ja! Und du hast ihm zurück zugezwinkert!"

„Hmmf. Du triffst dich mit einem Slytherin, dann darf ich doch ein bisschen mit einem flirten, oder?", meinte Nell gereizt.

„Aber...!", fing Ginny an.

„Hör auf! Manchmal bist du genauso schlimm, wie dein Bruder Ron.

Und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du ja keine andere Wahl hast... Ich weiß, dass du Draco....liebst!", unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige sie.

„Lieben?!", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

„Klar, das sieht doch ein Blinder mit ´nem Krückstock!"

Ginny errötete. Sie öffnet ihren Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich verstehe es auch so und keine Angst: Ich halte zu dir.", fuhr Nell fort.

Ginny war verlegen: „Danke."

„Bitte.", Nell zwinkerte ihr zu, „Und jetzt lass uns zum Unterricht gehen. Wir sind spät dran."

* * *

Hey! Das war es vorerst wieder. Im nächsten Kapitel werden unsere zwei Lieblinge dann nachsitzen.

Freue mich übrigens immer über ein kleines Review von euch ;)

GLG eure Freyja Thu


	13. Nachsitzen

**Nachsitzen**

**-:-  
**

**Ginny**

**-:-  
**

Als Ginny sich am Abend auf den Weg zum Nachsitzen bei Prof. Snape machte, hatte sie sich seelisch schon darauf vorbereitet, sämtliche Kessel mit einer Zahnbürste putzen zu müssen. Genau dies musste nämlich Colin tun, da es dem Professor anscheinend nicht wirklich gefallen hatte, dass der Nachwuchsreporter ihn mitten in der Stunde fragte, ob er zurzeit eine Liaison hätte...

Ginny seufzte. Es liefen ihr mindestens tausend Horrorszenarien vor dem inneren Auge ab.

Vor dem Klassenraum stieß sie mit Draco zusammen, der sie an sich zog und sie küsste. Ginny ließ es sich gefallen, denn sie begriff, dass es bescheuert wäre, auf dieses Gefühl grundlos zu verzichten.

„Dann wollen wir mal.", murmelte Draco, öffnete die Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

„Wie aufmerksam von dir!", zischte Ginny ihm noch zu, bevor sie den Zaubertränkeraum betrat, in dem schon der Lehrer auf sie wartete.

„Da sind Sie ja.", begrüßte die seidig weiche Stimme die beiden Schüler, „Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie."

„Ach?", fragte Ginny ironisch, es rutschte ihr einfach heraus; und sie war selbst darüber schockiert.

Gnädigerweise überhörte der Professor ihr Kommentar und fuhr fort: „Sie beide...", seine schwarzen Augen schienen Ginny und Draco zu durchleuchten,

„...werden einen Bluterneuerungstrank für Madam Pomfrey zubereiten. Sie sind alt genug und haben die nötigen Fähigkeiten dazu. Sorgfalt ist allerdings für diesen Trank oberste Priorität, wenn Sie, wovon ich ausgehe, nicht für den Tod von Schülern verantwortlich sein möchten."

Ginny war verwirrt. Mit so einer Aufgabe hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Das würde ihr ja Spaß machen, denn sie liebte Zaubertränke. Sie wusste, dass der Bluterneuerungstrank sehr komplex war, aber machte sich darüber keine Sorgen.

Bald darauf machten sich Ginny und Draco an die Arbeit. Der Professor befand sich ebenfalls im Raum, doch er arbeitete an irgendetwas anderem und beachtete die zwei kaum, warf den beiden nur zwischenzeitlich immer wieder scharfe Blicke zu.

Anfangs lief auch alles glatt. Ginny befolgte konzentriert die Anweisungen des Rezeptes. Doch innerhalb eines Augenblickes war ihre Konzentration dahin. Es war der Augenblick, als ihr Blick auf Draco fiel, wie er da stand: seine obersten Hemdknöpfe waren geöffnet und seine Krawatte hing locker völlig sinnlos herunter; seine Ärmel waren hochgekrempelt und er zerkleinerte getrocknete Nesseln mit einem Messer.

_Wie kann ein Mensch nur so gut aussehen?_

Ginny verspürte den Drang ihn zu berühren. Doch sie war sich noch bewusst, dass dies nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür war.

Ihren Fantasien nachhängend, wollte sie die nächste Zutat in den Kessel fallen lassen.

„Stopp.", eine Hand hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. Ginny riss ihre Augen groß auf. Sie bemerkte, dass es Draco war.

„Wenn du das in den Kessel wirfst, sitzen wir ganz schön in der Scheiße", sagte er ernst.

Sie schaute in ihre Handfläche und ihre wurde heiß im Gesicht. Beinahe hätte sie Florfliegenflügel hineingeworfen und dann hätten sie wortwörtlich in der Scheiße gesessen...

„Ohh,..ich weiß auch nicht wie...", stotterte sie.

Draco warf einen spöttischen Blick zu:"Nein?"

Früher hatte sie diesen Blick bei ihm gehasst, aber jetzt musste sie lächeln.

Eine weitere Stunde verging, und sie hatten den Trank so weit fertig, dass er nun über Nacht gären musste, um anschließend am nächsten Tag die letzten Zutaten hinzuzugeben.

Prof. Snape schaute sich ihren Trank an. Er war wohl mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden, denn er sagte nichts Gegenteiliges.

„Morgen dann um die gleiche Zeit. Mr. Malfoy, Sie bleiben bitte noch einen Moment hier.", verkündete er.

Ginny schaute ihn abwartend an.

„Seit wann hören Sie auf den Namen `Mr. Malfoy'? Gehen Sie endlich!", bellte der Professor Ginny an, die sehr erschrak seine Stimme so laut zu hören.

„Ja, Sir.", sagte sie schnell, warf Draco noch einen letzten Blick zu und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

-:-

**Draco**

**-:-  
**

Abwartend schaute er seinen Hauslehrer und Paten an, als Ginny gegangen war.

„Draco", begann der schwarzhaarige Mann, jetzt, da sie unter sich waren, sprach er Draco mit seinem Vornamen an, „wie ich sehe hast du ein enges Verhältnis zu Ginny Weasley aufgebaut."

„Wäre möglich.", erwiderte Draco. Er wollte nicht wirklich mit ihm darüber reden.

„Ich hoffe, du bist dir im Klaren darüber auf was du dich einlässt.", Prof. Snapes dunkle Augen musterten den jungen Slytherin eingehend.

„Onkel Severus, wer sagt, dass ich mich auf etwas einlasse?" fragte Draco und in seiner Miene konnte man nichts ablesen.

Der Professor überhörte seine letzte Frage: „Sie ist eine Gryffindor..."

Ein Moment schwiegen beide. Draco hatte den Eindruck, dass der ältere über irgendetwas nachdachte was weit zurücklag.

„Soll ich mich deshalb nicht mit ihr treffen? Weil sie eine Gryffindor ist?", erkundigte sich Draco.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.", erklang Snapes Stimme scharf. Draco musterte ihn stumm.

_Was will er mir dann sagen?_

„Du solltest jetzt auch zu Bett gehen, Draco. Gute Nacht.", mit diesen Worten entließ ihn sein Pate.

-:-

**Ginny**

**-:-  
**

Der Freitagvormittag verging wie im Flug für Ginny, obwohl im Grunde nichts außergewöhnliches passierte.

Nach dem Mittagessen schlug Nell vor: „Lade ihn doch zum Hogsmeadswochenende ein."

Ginny stand auf dem Schlauch und fragte nichts ahnend: „Wen?"

„Na, wen wohl?", Nell verdrehte ihre Augen, als Ginny immer noch unwissend schaute, fuhr sie fort, „Draco natürlich!"

„Was?! Ich soll Draco zum Hogsmeadewochenende einladen?", schrie Ginny fast.

_Das geht nicht. Ron ist bestimmt auch dort, und wenn der uns sehen würde...das würde Tote geben..._

„Genau. Was spricht dagegen?", fragte Nell nach.

_Gegen Tote?...Ach, Quatsch! Sie meint, Draco einzuladen..._

Ginny erklärte ihr das Dilemma mit ihrem Bruder. Doch Nell gab sich nie schnell geschlagen und meinte: „Na, dann dürft ihr euch eben nicht erwischen lassen..."

Ein übermütiges Funkeln tanzte in den Augen von Ginnys bester Freundin.

Es steckte Ginny an, und ein freches Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht: „Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Irgendwann war es dann 22:00 Uhr und Ginny und Draco trafen sich erneut zum Nachsitzen im Kerker ein. Sie arbeiteten weiter an dem Bluterneuerungstrank, warfen sich aber immer wieder flammende Blicke zu.

Snape verkündigte, dass er sie kurz alleine lassen müsste und verließ den Raum.

„Warum gibt er uns eigentlich keine vernünftige Strafe?", fragte Ginny.

„Wieso gefällt es dir nicht?", grinste Draco, er umrundete den Tisch, stellte sich hinter Ginny und zog sie an den Hüften zu sich.

„Doch, ...aber das ist doch keine typische Strafe von Snape...", bemerkte Ginny, die glaubte verglühen zu müssen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hast du etwa vergessen, dass ich sein Liebling bin?"

„Ach ja....", Ginny hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und schließlich war er selbst mal jung. Vielleicht erinnert er sich an eine bestimmte Gryffindorschülerin...", mutmaßte Draco.

Ginny lachte: „Ich weiß nicht was ich mir schwerer vorstellen kann: Dass Snape mal jung war oder dass er etwas von einer Gryffindor wollte..."

Draco küsste sie sanft am Hals.

_Hmmm....ich könnte hier ewig so stehen...mit ihm._

„Übrigens werde ich am Samstag um 16:00 Uhr im Zonkos sein.", erwähnte Ginny beiläufig.

Draco grinste, weil er die indirekte Einladung verstand.

Er ging wieder auf die andere Seite des Tisches. Als Ginny seinen Blick traf, verstand sie, dass er verstanden hatte und grinste auch.

Als der Professor zurückkehrte, arbeiteten beide wieder fleißig an dem Trank.

* * *

Hey Leute! Ich bin nach langer Zeit wieder aus der Vesenkung aufgetaucht ;)

Mir persönlich gefällt das Kapitel nicht wirklich...ist eher so ein Übergangskapitel.

Würde mich aber trotzdem über ein Kommi freuen:)

Bis bald,

Eure Freyja Thu


	14. Wirtshaus der Begegnungen

Hey! Hier gibts das nächste Kapitel :) Und als Zusatz noch eine kleine Sidestory. Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Wirtshaus der Begegnungen**

-:-

Es war 16:00 Uhr und Ginny schaute sich ein wenig im Zonkos um. An einem Regal mit besonders widerlichen, blutigen oder anderen makaberen Scherzartikeln blieb sie stehen.

Nicht, dass sie sich besonders für diese Abteilung in dem Laden interessierte... Sie wartete. Auf Draco. Und deshalb hatte sie an diesem Tag nichts für solch einen Kram, der sie sonst ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, übrig.

-:-

Draco

Draco betrat Zonkos Scherzartikelgeschäft und schaute sich suchend um, als er Ginny an einem Regal, mit dem Rücken ihm zugewandt , stehen sah. Ein freudiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. _Ich kann es gar nicht abwarten den Duft ihrer Haare einzuatmen, sie an mich zuziehen und..._

Draco näherte sich ihr, doch bevor er sie erreichte geschah etwas Grausames.

„Draco!", hörte er eine aufdringlich hohe Stimme, die in seinen Ohren schmerzte. Es war Pansys Stimme.

_Verdammt. Was macht die hier?_

Er wollte sie ignorieren und tat so, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte. Auch wenn er insgeheim wusste, dass er Pansy nicht so leicht abwimmeln konnte.

„Draco!", rief seine Hauskameradin und ,weiß Slytherin warum, beste Freundin erneut.

Draco gab nicht so schnell auf und reagierte immer noch nicht.

„Draco!", doch diesmal zerrte Pansy zusätzlich noch an dem Ärmel seines Umhangs.

_0k. Weiter so zu tun, als ob ich sie nicht bemerke, wäre wohl lächerlich..._

Draco drehte sich zu Pansy um und setzte ein überraschtes Gesicht auf: „Pansy! Ich dachte du seist mit Theo unterwegs?"

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu: „Bin ich auch...er guckt sich da hinten etwas an. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du in _diesem_ ...", sie rümpfte ihre Nase, „...Laden anzutreffen bist. Bist du ganz alleine?"

Nun schaute sie sich suchend um, schien aber niemanden zu entdecken, der infrage kam mit Draco unterwegs zu sein.

„Wie du siehst.", antwortete Draco, „Also dann, wir sehen uns heute Abend. Ich wünsche dir noch eine schöne Verabredung."

Draco blickte kurz zu Theo, der ziemlich fasziniert von irgendeinem Spielzeug war. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als Pansy meinte: „Komm doch einfach mit uns mit."

„Äh...nein, danke, aber ich will euch doch nicht stören.", stammelte Draco hastig.

Pansy warf ihm einen sanften Blick zu: „Aber du störst doch nicht...Theo!"

Jetzt erst schaute Theo zu ihnen herüber und schlenderte dann auf sie zu. Er war etwas größer als Draco, hatte dunkle Haare und braune Augen, alles in allem sah er gut aus.

„Hey, Draco.", begrüßte er Draco nicht besonders erfreut. Zwar waren sie befreundet, doch Theo wusste natürlich von Pansys Schwärmerei für Draco und war deshalb nicht besonders entzückt darüber ihm jetzt zu begegnen, wo er es endlich geschafft hatte mit Pansy ein Date zu haben.

„Theo, ist das nicht toll wen hier getroffen habe? Draco ist ganz alleine und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass er einfach mit uns mitkommt! Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder Theo?", Pansy schaute Theo aus großen Augen an.

„Hm..."

„O,Theo, ich wusste, dass du nett bist!", Pansy grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich auch.", knurrte Theo leise.

Draco musste grinsen. Es war doch immer amüsant, wie Pansy mit ihren Mitmenschen umging.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt in Die drei Besen gehen.", meine Pansy gut gelaunt.

_0kay, manchmal ist es auch weniger amüsant._

Draco sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Ginny, denn er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er Pansy loswerden könnte. Und als Theo etwas an der Kasse bezahlt hatte, verließen sie Zonkos zu dritt, Pansy bei Draco eingehakt, und machten sich auf dem Weg ins Wirtshaus. Pansy mit einem glückseligen Lächeln im Gesicht, bei Draco und Theo war es eher eine verzweifelte Grimasse.

In den Drei Besen trafen sie Blaise, der in Begleitung einer schwarz gelockten Gryffindor mit blauen Augen war. Draco meinte, sie schon öfter mit Ginny zusammen gesehen zu haben.

Pansy musterte diese unfreundlich.

„Blaise, möchtest du uns nicht deine entzückenden Begleitung vorstellen?", fragte Draco elegant.

Bevor Blaise auch nur ein Ton sagen konnte mischte sich Pansy schnaubend ein: „Du bist eine Gryffindor!"

„Stimmt. Und du bist wohl eine Slytherin?", entgegnete die daraufhin.

Pansy ließ ein weiteres Schnauben hören.

„Setzt euch doch.", schlug Blaise vor und Theo und Pansy setzten sich schließlich an den Tisch.

„Draco, setz dich neben mich.", rief Pansy und schlug mit ihrer Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich.

„Ich hole uns erstmal etwas zu trinken.", sagte der Blonde.

„Nell!", vernahm Draco plötzlich eine liebliche Stimme.

Es war Ginny, die sich schließlich neben Draco stellte.

„Nell was machst du hier?!", fragte Ginny, und leichtes Entsetzen schwang mit in der Stimme.

„Ich treffe mich mit Blaise.", antwortete Nell und ihre schwarzen Locken wippten dabei auf und ab.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der Drei Besen erneut und Draco sah, wie Weasley, Potter und das Schlammblut eintraten.

_Das könnte interessant werden._

Als Weasley sie erblickte, hastete er sofort auf sie zu.

„Ginny, was machst du da neben Malfoy?! Komm sofort her!", kreischte Weasley.

Bevor jemand anderes das Wort ergreifen konnte, schnaubte Pansy: „Weasley hat doch nicht im ernst den Gedanken, dass Draco etwas mit dieser Blutsverräterin anfangen würde, oder?"

Jetzt blickte Pansy höhnisch in die Runde.

Keiner sagte etwas.

Draco bemerkte, dass Ginny leicht errötete.

Pansy lächelte immer noch verächtlich.

Ginny hatte sich mittlerweile ihrem Bruder zugewandt, die Arme verschränkt und fragte: „Nun, was glaubst du, Bruder?"

Weasley musterte Draco immer noch wütend und skeptisch. Inzwischen waren Potter und Granger an die Seite ihres Freundes geeilt.

_Was wäre, wenn ich einfach...Das wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche: Ich wäre Pansy los und ich würde dem Trio eins reinwürgen..._

Draco konnte der der Situation nicht widerstehen.

Er zog Ginny zu sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Blaise Zabini und Helen Haynes grinsten.

Theodore Nott war erfreut.

Pansy Parkinson dagegen war fassungslos.

Hermine Granger war überrascht und Harry Potter verblüfft.

Ronald Weasley war erstarrt.

Dann nach jedoch nach einer geschätzten Minute riss er Draco von seiner Schwester weg.

_Er sieht etwas wütend..._

Ein Kinnhaken schlug Draco zu Boden. Pansy schrie auf. Draco spürte den pochenden Schmerz. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase.

Potter und Granger zogen Weasley zurück. Der Blonde meinte irgendetwas von „später", „mit Ginny reden" und „erstmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum" zu verstehen, als die zwei Ginnys Bruder nach draußen begleiteten.

Draco stand auf und hielt sich ein Taschentuch an die blutende Nase.

„Draco du hast doch nicht wirklich etwas mit dieser....", fragte Pansy hysterisch.

„Kaum zu glauben, nicht wahr?", entgegnete er trocken.

Pansy schaute ihn entsetzt an.

„Ginny, wollen wir gehen?", fragte er, legte ihr einen Arm um und beide verließen die Drei Besen.

-:-

Theo

Pansy schluchzte. Theo versuchte sie zu trösten, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste wie.

„Wie kann er mir das antun?", jammerte Pansy.

„Versteh endlich, dass ihr nur Freunde seit.", riet Blaise ihr leicht genervt.

Pansy warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu, was durch die fast schwarzen Augen sehr furchteinflößend wirkte, Blaise jedoch nicht beeindruckte.

„Blaise, du bist ein taktloses Arschloch!", rief sie.

Sie schluchzte erneut, warf sich an Theos Brust und heulte herzergreifend sein Hemd nass.

Theo fragte sich auch manchmal, warum er diese nervige Frau liebte, doch er konnte es nicht ändern. Und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich wollte ihn doch heiraten... Schon immer....", schluchzte sie weiter.

Blaise verdrehte genervt seine Augen und wendete sich wieder Nell zu.

Theo bemerkte, wie andere Leute interessiert die Szene beobachteten.

„Komm, ich bringe dich ins Schloss, Pansy. Kannst du laufen?", fragte er die Schwarzhaarige sanft.

Sie schüttelte wild ihren Kopf und machte den Eindruck gleich zusammen zu brechen.

Theo seufzte.

_Was bleibt mir anderes übrig? Ich kann sie nicht hier lassen..._

Den einen Arm unter ihre Knie und den anderen unter ihren Schulterblättern. Und dann hob er sie hoch.

Es bereitete ihm nicht allzu große Mühe, denn er war groß und kräftig, sie hingegen klein.

_Zum Glück wiegt sie nicht mehr..._

Er trug sie die Laub bedeckte Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade entlang, immer weiter.

Schließlich trug er sie im Schloss in die Kerker in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Wenn du jetzt in den Mädchenschlafsaal willst, musst du selbst laufen. Ich kann da schließlich nicht rein.", sagte Theo.

„Ich will nicht...", schluchzte Pansy leise.

Theo seufzte. Na, dann brachte er sie eben in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Vincent und Gregory, die irgendein sinnloses Kartenspiel spielten, schickte er mit einem Blick nach draußen.

Dann legte sie auf sein Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus.

_Zierliche Füße..._

Theo deckte sie zu und strich ihr eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich lass dich mal alleine.", meinte er behutsam.

Sie ergreift seine Hand: „Nein. Lass mich nicht alleine."

Theo sah nachdenklich auf sie herunter.

„Du bist der Einzige der mich versteht.", flüsterte sie.

Die Wahrheit war, er verstand sie nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum sie Draco jahrelang hinterherlief, verstand nicht, warum sie so launisch war, verstand nicht, warum...

„Selbst Daphne meinte, ich solle mich endlich mal mit anderen treffen.", fuhr sie fort.

_Da hat Daphne nicht so ganz unrecht..._

„Legst du dich zu mir?", fragte Pansy nun zögerlich.

_Da kann ich nicht widerstehen..._

Theo schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke. Minutenlang lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander.

Schließlich beugte Pansy sich über ihn und ihre Lippen fanden seinen Mund.

Als sie sich nach einem zärtlichen Kuss voneinander lösten, sagte Theo ernst: „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht dein Draco bin?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Du bist Theo, gehst mit mir in eine Klasse, bist ebenfalls in Slytherin, obwohl du manchmal besser nach Hufflepuff passen würdest.", lächelte sie ihn an.

„...ich würde besser nach Hufflepuff passen?! Das kann ich unmöglich auf mir sitzen lassen!...Moment mal, du scheinst mir plötzlich wieder recht fit zu sein..", er sah ihr fest in die Augen, „Kann es sein, dass du ein bisschen geschauspielert hast, als ich dich den ganzen Weg von Hogsmeade hier hochgetragen habe?"

In Pansys Augen blitzte es übermütig auf: „Die Möglichkeit konnte ich doch nicht einfach ungenutzt lassen."

„Du hast mich ausgenutzt!", rief Theo gespielt empört aus.

„Na klar!", grinste Pansy.

„Okay, dann muss ich ja auch kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, wenn ich dich jetzt ausnutze...", ließ Theo verlauten und er warf sich auf Pansy.

Er küsste sie stürmisch.

Theo konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, doch anders hätte Pansy es auch gar nicht gewollt...

Später lag Pansy eng an Theo gekuschelt und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

* * *

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es mit Ginny und Draco weitergeht, müsst ihr auf´s nächste Kapitel warten ;)

...Reviews?


	15. Krach

„_Ginny, wollen wir gehen?", fragte er, legte ihr einen Arm um und beide verließen die Drei Besen._

**Krach**

**-:-**

**Ginny**

Ginny ließ sich wie betäubt aus der Gaststätte führen. Was war eben geschehen?

_Ron hat mich neben Draco stehen sehen... Ich hätte ihn überzeugen können, dass da nichts wäre, aber... Merlin! Draco hat mich vor meinem BRUDER geküsst!...Scheiße!_

Sie schaute von der Seite zu Draco auf. Er grinste!

„Also, dafür hat sich die blutige Nase wirklich gelohnt! Es war herrlich! Hast du Weasleys Gesicht gesehen?..."

Bei Ginny regte sich etwas.

„...Das werde ich nie vergessen! Aber glaub´ ja nicht, dass ich Weasley es durchgehen lasse, mich zu schlagen. Das wird er natürlich noch büßen...keine Sorge!"

Draco lachte.

„SAG MAL SPINNST DU?! WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN?!", Ginny rastete plötzlich vollkommen aus.

Draco guckte sie überrascht und etwas irritiert an.

„Was meinst du? Etwa, warum ich dich geküsst habe?",fragte er und strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Du hast mich nicht _geküsst_! Eher missbraucht! Hast du vielleicht auch nur _eine_ Sekunde daran gedacht, was_ ich_ will?! Zum Beispiel, ob ich es im Moment gebrauchen kann, dass Ron von...uns weiß?!..."

Draco fasste sie beruhigend an den linken Unterarm: „Ginny..."

„...Nein, natürlich nicht! Du. Denkst. Ja. Immer. Nur. An. Dich!

Und jetzt fass mich nicht an!", Ginny schüttelte seine Hand ab.

„Du egoistischer arroganter Mistkerl!"

Sie drehte sich um und rannte fast in Richtung Schloss.

_Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?Draco Malfoy wird sich nie ändern. Er ist und bleibt falsch, kalt und egoistisch. Und ich dummes Mondkalb war doch tatsächlich dabei, mich in ihn zu verlieben..._

Ein paar Tränen liefen Ginnys Wange hinab, doch sie wischte sie wütend weg.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen, wurde sie sofort von ihrem Bruder angegriffen.

„Ginny!", rief Ron, als er sie sah.

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen..._

Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg. Harry und Hermine dicht hinter ihm, um notfalls eingreifen zu können, falls ihr Freund wieder auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollte.

„Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Du hast eben nicht mit _Malfoy_ geknutscht!", er spuckte den Namen förmlich aus und sein Gesicht wurde dabei von einem hübschen Rot verziert.

„Was soll ich dir bitteschön erzählen?!Dass du nur halluzinierst?!", schrie Ginny ihn wütend an. Wut und Sarkasmus schwangen gleichermaßen in ihrer Stimme wieder.

Bevor Ron überhaupt die Chance hatte etwas zu sagen, kam Ginny richtig in Fahrt: „Aber eins sage ich dir, Ronald Weasley! Es hat dich einen Dreck anzugehen, wen ich knutsche, und wenn es Lord Voldemort persönlich ist!"

„Aber Ginny!...Ich bin dein Bruder!", rechtfertige sich Ron.

„Ganz genau, du bist mein _Bruder _und nicht meine _Mutter! _Wenn du also noch einmal jemanden schlägst, der mich küsst, dann hex ich dich ins nächste Jahrtausend!"

Nicht, dass Ron nicht von seiner Schwester eingeschüchtert gewesen wäre, doch innere Qualen trieben ihn dazu die nächste Frage zu stellen.

„Hat er...Habt ihr..."

Ginny sah ihren Bruder wütend an. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte, doch sie verspürte nicht den kleinsten Drang, ihm in irgendeiner Weise weiter zu helfen.

_Nein, haben wir nicht! Eigentlich schade. Warum konnte ich nicht erst hinterher merken, was für ein Arsch er ist..._

Ihr Bruder dachte immer noch über die richtige Wortwahl nach, bis er schließlich hervor presste: „Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?"

„Was denkst du denn?", fragte Ginny giftig, anstatt zu antworten.

Ihr Bruder wurde blass, was Ginny eine leichte Genugtuung verschaffte. Er öffnete den Mund und sehr leise konnte man „O Merlin..." hören.

„Ron, weißt du, du bist so leicht zu verarschen...", sagte sie, schob ihn zur Seite und erklomm endlich die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

Keine fünf Minuten später, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie blieb stumm, doch die Tür wurde trotzdem geöffnet und Hermine schob sich vorsichtig in den Raum.

„Bitte, sei ihm nicht allzu böse. So sind Brüder nun mal...", fing Hermine an. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett, auf dem Ginny lag und an die Decke des Himmelbettes starrte.

„Ach, weißt du, die anderen sind gar nicht so schlimm. Na ja, bis auf Percy vielleicht.", erwiderte Ginny schwach. Jetzt blickten sich beide an und lächelten.

Ginny wurde schnell wieder ernst.

„Hermine, was denkst du jetzt über mich?", fragte sie die ältere von ihnen.

Hermine seufzte: „Ich persönlich, halte Malfoy nicht für die beste Wahl, aber wenn _du_ es glaubst, dann kann ich schlecht dagegen sein, dass du dich mit ihm triffst. Du bist und bleibst meine Freundin."

„Danke.", Ginny war froh, Hermine als Freundin zu haben.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht wirklich überrascht bist, mich mit...Malfoy gesehen zu haben?", erkundigte sich Ginny nun vorsichtig.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon etwas geahnt habe", die braunhaarige Hexe lächelte bescheiden, als Ginny sie fragend anblickte, fuhr sie fort, „Der lilafarbende BH, den Malfoy einmal in der Großen Halle in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ich war dabei, als du ihn dir gekauft hast."

Ginny erinnerte sich. Es war erst im Sommer gewesen. Hermine hatte einen neuen Umhang im Madam Malkin´s gekauft und Ginny hatte dabei die Unterwäsche entdeckt.

Ginny wurde rot: „Es war nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Was denke ich denn?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Ach, ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall wird nichts mehr zwischen mir und... Malfoy passieren.", teilte Ginny ihr mit. Nun war es Hermine, die die andere fragend anschaute.

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört: Ich will nichts mehr von ihm.", wiederholte Ginny.

_Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht heulen... Mir geht's wirklich super!_

„Und geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte die schrecklich neugierige Hexe nach.

„Ja, klar.", meinte Ginny so überzeugend, dass sie schon fast selbst daran glaubte.

„Gut. Aber wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst.."

„Ja, ich weiß, dann bist du für mich da", beendete Ginny Hermines Satz.

„Genau.", Hermine grinste.

-:-

**Draco**

Es war schon später, als Draco den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Im Nachhinein konnte er gar nicht mehr sagen, wo er alles gewesen war. Er war noch immer fassungslos.

„Ah, Draco, da bist du ja.", hörte er Blaise ihm zurufen. Er hatte jetzt so gar nicht die Lust mit Blaise zu reden.

„O Merlin, siehst du scheiße aus.", sagte Blaise und studierte Dracos Gesicht.

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise.", knurrte Draco.

Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, als er Theo und Pansy auf dem Sofa knutschend sah, stieß seinen besten Freund aus dem Weg und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Blaise lief hinter ihm her: „Draco, was ist los?"

Draco ignorierte ihn gekonnt.

„Lass mich wenigstens dein Gesicht heilen.", meinte Blaise im Schlafsaal angekommen.

Weasley hatte ganz schön zugeschlagen, und er hatte sich bisher noch nicht darum gekümmert. Da Blaise Heiler werden wollte und Draco ihm auf diesem Gebiet vertraute, stimmte er, wenn auch ungern, zu. Aber er wollte sich schließlich noch im Spiegel ansehen können...

Blaise fasste ihm am Kinn und führte einige Zauber aus, welches ein unangenehmes Prickeln auf seiner Haut verursachte.

„So, jetzt bist du wieder wie neu.", verkündigte Blaise stolz.

„Gut. Und jetzt verzieh dich!", knurrte der Blonde. Aber Blaise dachte nicht daran.

Und so kam es, wie es kommen musste. Draco wusste nicht genau, wie es passiert war, doch schließlich hatte er ihm alles erzählt.

„So, sie meinte also, du wärst ein egoistischer arroganter Mistkerl?", fragte Blaise nach.

„Das habe ich dir doch gerade erzählt!", blitzte Draco ihn an.

„Ich denke, da hat sie gar nicht so unrecht.", meinte Blaise.

„Was?!", schrie Draco.

„Ich meine das ja nicht böse. Aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass du erst an dich denkst, als an andere.", führte Blaise aus.

Jetzt zuckte Draco mit den Schultern: „Ich bin nun mal ein Slytherin."

„Du leidest eindeutig an Narzissmus.", behauptete Blaise.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich darunter _leide_.", verteidigte sich Draco.

„Aber andere."

„Wer?", fragte Draco.

„Ich zum Beispiel. Es ist einfach nicht gut für mein Ego, wenn sich jemand lieber im Spiegel, als mich anguckt. Und du guckst dich morgens stundenlang im Spiegel an.", erklärte Blaise.

„Ich brauche das nun mal morgens, um mich gut zu fühlen, wie andere ihren Kaffee brauchen. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", erkundigte sich Draco fies grinsend.

„Ja, auf dein Spiegelbild", antwortete Blaise trocken, „außerdem trinkst du morgens auch Kaffee."

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Blaise nach einer Weile.

„Wobei?", Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Na, bei Ginny...Wie willst du sie dir zurückholen?"

„Gar nicht. Sie will mich nicht.", sagte Draco stur.

_Sie hasst mich. Wenn ich eines verstanden habe, dann das. Es hätte also keinen Zweck es zu versuchen, ich würde mich nur demütigen. Das einzige was ich tun kann, ist die Sache zu beenden._

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, so etwas jemals aus deinem Mund zu hören.", sagte Blaise und klang beinahe geschockt.

„Vielleicht hätte ich auch nie daran gedacht, es auszusprechen. Denn welche Frau hat mich jemals zuvor abgewiesen?", fragte Draco schwach.

_Ausgerechnet sie tut es. Aber ich werde sie nicht mehr länger belästigen._

„Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht versuchen willst?", fragte Blaise ihn.

„Ich sagte doch, sie will mich nicht, Zabini!", knurrte Draco und seufzte, „Vielleicht ist es ja gut so. Sie hat jemanden besseren, als mich verdient."

_Jemanden, der nicht egoistisch und arrogant ist..._

„O Merlin, Draco, du bist krank!", rief Blaise und fasste seinem Freund an die Stirn, um die Temperatur zu messen.

* * *

Ja, das war´s auch schon wieder... Ihr dürft mich ruhig schlagen ;) Hat Ginny da ein wenig überreagiert?

Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Ostern und bis bald,

Eure Freyja Thu


	16. Abstand

Hallo, liebe Leser! Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Kapitelchen! Eure ergebene Freyja Thu ;)

**

* * *

**

**Abstand**

**-:-**

**Ginny**

„Sag, bitte nochmal: Warum hast du mit Draco Schluss gemacht?", fragte Nell erschüttert nach.

„Das habe ich dir jetzt schon dreimal erzählt! Wie oft denn noch?", entgegnete Ginny gereizt.

_Außerdem würde ich es sowieso nicht als ´Schlussmachen` bezeichnen. Eine Beziehung hatten wir ja nie...oder?!_

„Trotzdem! Ich habe es immer noch nicht verstanden...", beharrte Nell.

„Nell...", warnte Ginny drohend.

„Aber Ginny, ihr habt doch so gut zueinander gepasst!", rief die schwarz gelockte Gryffindor.

„Was meinst du damit?", erkundigte Ginny sich aufgekratzt.

„Du dachtest eine Zeit lang, dass Harry der Richtige wäre, aber ich denke, das würde nie gut gehen. Harry ist einfach zu nett...Draco hingegen passt perfekt zu dir.", versuchte Nell ihr zu erklären.

„Hallo?! Harry ist zu nett?! Denkst du etwa, ich hätte es nicht verdient einen netten Freund zu haben?!" Ginny blickte ihre Freundin verärgert an.

„So meine ich das nicht. Aber du würdest dich mit einem _netten_ Freund langweilen. Und er würde auch unglücklich werden. Draco ist der Einzige, der mit deinem Temperament klarkommen würde. Glaub mir: Ihr passt zusammen.", versuchte Nell es erneut.

„Aha.", Ginny klang nicht überzeugt, „Dann fang du doch etwas mit _ihm_ an. Du bist ja wohl temperamentvoll!"

„Nein, _ich_ bin vielleicht lebhaft. _Du_ bist temperamentvoll."

Ginny schwieg.

„Liebst du Draco nicht?", fragte Nell nach einer Weile.

Ginny seufzte: „Okay, vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen verliebt...Aber _das _wird doch irgendwann vorüber gehen, oder? Ich kann doch deshalb nicht in mein Unglück laufen!"

_Wenn ich daran denke, wie er mich ohne Erlaubnis einfach vor den Augen von Ron geküsst hat..._

„Ich fand es süß.", meinte Nell.

„Was?", kam es unwissend von Ginny.

„Wie er dich im „Drei Besen" geküsst hat.", erläuterte Nell.

Ginny schnaufte und strich sich wütend eine widerspenstige rote Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

**-:-**

**Draco**

Es war Sonntag. Draco hatte eine lange Nacht hinter sich, aber dafür sah er jetzt völlig klar.

Was war er gestern nur für ein Weichei gewesen? Ha, sie würde es noch bereuen, ihn so abgewiesen zu haben... Wenn hier jemand jemanden nicht verdient hat, dann war _sie _es, die _ihn _nicht verdient hatte, und nicht umgekehrt!

Er packte das Buch, mit dem alles angefangen hatte, in seine Tasche und nachdem er sich einige Minuten im Spiegel betrachtet hatte, machte sich er sich zufrieden auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die Große Halle.

In seinem Gesicht konnte man keine Gefühlsregung erkennen. Er ließ es kühl und unbewegt aussehen. Eine Gewohnheit, die er in letzter Zeit sträflich vernachlässigt hatte.

Natürlich wurde er_ immer_ von vielen Mitschülern angestarrt. Schließlich war er Draco Malfoy. Doch heute hatte er den Eindruck, dass es besonders viele waren.

_Wahrscheinlich hat sich die Sache schon herumgesprochen. In den Drei Besen waren schließlich nicht wenige..._

Er warf einen Blick nach links, wo er Pansy sah, die liebevoll Theo fütterte; und dieser es sich ohne Widerstand gefallen ließ! Leicht angewidert verzog er seinen Mund.

_Da sieht man ja ,wohin Liebe einen führt..._

„Draco, geht es dir gut?", erkundigte Blaise sich bei ihm.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Warum sollte es nicht? Übrigens, vergiss was ich gestern gesagt habe. Ich bin jetzt wieder völlig normal."

„Na, wenn das kein Grund zur Sorge ist...", murmelte Blaise leise.

Draco ignorierte ihn.

**-:-**

**Ginny**

Trotz einer leichten Übelkeit, hatte Ginny es doch noch geschafft, zwei Toast mit Kürbismarmelade zum Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen.

Doch als Colin sich schließlich zu ihr setzte und sie mit Fragen belästigte, hatte sie den Drang die Toasts gleich wieder auszuwürgen.

„Hey, Ginny! Kannst du mir genau erzählen, was gestern zwischen dir und Draco Malfoy passiert ist? Leider war ich nicht selbst am Geschehen, und habe nur ein paar Augenzeugen. Aber es wäre einfach exzellent, wenn du mir ein Exklusivinterview gibst, für die Schülerzeitung..."

„Colin? Bitte?! Du willst doch nicht im Ernst darüber einen Bericht in die Schülerzeitung setzen!", empörte Ginny sich.

„Warum denn nicht? Es ist das Thema Nummer Eins! Wenn ich nicht darüber berichte, ...", begann Colin.

„Hallo?! Ich dachte, du bist ein Freund von mir!", zischte Ginny.

„Ja, klar! Aber als Redakteur und Reporter der Schülerzeitung muss ich neutral sein.", erklärte Colin Ginny.

„Du bist wirklich das Letzte! Von mir wirst du kein Sterbenswort erfahren!", Ginnys Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

„Okay, dann werde ich wohl Malfoy fragen.", meinte Colin schulterzuckend.

„Was?!...Nein, das wirst du nicht!", schrie Ginny jetzt so laut, dass sich etliche Köpfe zu ihr umdrehten.

„Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können.", sagte Colin, sprang beschwingt auf seine Füße und verließ geschäftig die Große Halle. Die Rothaarige schaute ihm entsetzt hinterher.

Sonntage hatte Ginny nie gern gemocht, jedoch konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen so schrecklichen Sonntag erlebt zu haben. Jedes Mal, wenn sie an anderen Schülern vorbei ging, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese über sie tuschelten. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch nur ein, oder wussten etwa alle schon Bescheid?

Doch das war nicht alles, was diesen Sonntag so schlimm machte.

Da waren die Zweifel.

_Was ist, wenn Nell recht hat?_

Ihr war schlecht.

Es war nicht mehr lang bis zum Abendessen und sie hatte Nell gesagt, dass sie ein wenig alleine spazieren gehen wollte. Jetzt stand sie hier im zweiten Stockwerk und guckte aus dem Fenster auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Langsam wurde es kälter.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Räuspern hinter sich. Es kribbelte bedenklich in ihrer Magengrube und sie drehte sich um.

Wie immer sah er gut aus. Seine hellblonden Haare- einige Strähnen fielen ihm in die Stirn; seine helle Haut, der gut gebaute Körper, und natürlich seine grauen Augen.

Doch sie schreckte zurück. Seine Gesichtszüge waren ohne jegliche Emotionen. Er war ein Fremder.

„Hier hast du das Buch. Eigentlich hätten wir uns ja noch dreimal treffen müssen, aber unter den Umständen halte ich es besser, es vorzeitig zu beenden.", klang seine tiefe, raue Stimme in ihren Ohren wieder.

Er sah sie abwartend und leicht ungeduldig an. Sie bemerkte, dass er auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits wartete.

„Äh..ja...gut.", krächzte sie, in ihrer rechten feuchten kühlen Hand das Buch haltend, schließlich und hasste sich in dem Moment für ihre jämmerliche Stimme.

Er nickte knapp. Dann drehte er sich um und war verschwunden.

Und Ginny...? Ginny fühlte sich elend.

* * *

*Schluck*....Kommentare?


	17. Sehnen

Und endlich gibt´s ein neues Chap! Hoffe, euch gefällt´s !

**

* * *

Sehnen**

**-:-  
**

**Draco**

„Malfoy, warte!"

Draco ging genervt weiter. Wagte Creevey es doch tatsächlich ihn erneut zu belästigen! Dabei hatte er ihm doch gestern deutlich klar gemacht, dass er kein Interview geben würde.

„Malfoy!", Creevey war jetzt direkt hinter ihm.

„Was willst du?!", fuhr Draco ihn an. Und der Gryffindor hatte noch nicht einmal den Anstand zusamenzuzucken!

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob..."

_Also entweder ist er wirklich Reporter durch und durch, oder er ist einfach nur dumm..._

Draco schätzte auf Letzteres.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu", knurrte Draco, die Zähne zusammengebissen, „Ich gebe keine Interviews und wenn..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß!", unterbrach Creevey ihn lächelnd und völlig unbeeindruckt, „Ich wollte dir vorschlagen, einen eigenen Artikel zu der Story zu verfassen."

Creevey schien so begeistert von seiner Idee zu sein, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie finster Dracos Miene wurde...

„Auf jeden Fall musst du natürlich auf die Geschichte mit Ginny im Drei Besen eingehen und was danach passiert ist...", plapperte der Jüngere munter vor ich hin.

„Es reicht!", zischte Draco und drückte dem anderen seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle, „Kein einziges Wort von mir wird in dieser lächerlichen Zeitung landen, ist das klar?"

„Aber..."

„Ist das klar?", Draco drückte den Stab etwas fester an den Hals.

„Okay, ich hab´s verstanden.", seufzte der Gryffindor, schließlich doch von Dracos Blick überzeugt.

Als Draco sich wieder auf den Weg zum Quiddichfeld nach draußen machte, hörte er den anderen noch murmeln: „Salazar, der ist ja genauso stur, wie Ginny!"

**Ginny**

**..._Doch was die Schüler von Hogwarts´ im Moment wohl am meisten im Atem hält, ist eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung zweier Mitschüler. Ein Kuss im Drei Besen, ein Streit auf offener Straße und es scheint nach einem Aus. _**

_**Ich halte es für meine Pflicht, diejenigen unter uns -man möge ihnen verzeihen- die wirklich noch nichts von der Sache wissen, aufzuklären. Es handelt sich um Ginny Weasley, 16, Gryffindor, und Draco Malfoy, 17, Slytherin. Ja, Ihr habt richtig gelesen!**_

_**Leider, ist jedoch keiner der beiden bereit, ein Kommentar abzugeben, sodass ich mich vollends auf Augenzeugenberichte stützen muss und nur wenige Details bekannt sind.**_

_**Doch ihr treuer Berichterstatter versichert, bei Neuigkeiten sofort die Feder zu ergreifen und Auskunft zu geben...**_

_**Für detaillierte Lebensläufe (mit Foto) von G. Weasley und D. Malfoy siehe S.5**_

Wäre Ginny der Typ dazu, in Ohnmacht zu fallen, hätte sie es wohl jetzt getan, so aber kam nur kläglich von ihr: „Ich fasse es nicht..."

Sie blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen am Frühstückstisch in die neuste Ausgabe der Schülerzeitung, die alle zwei Wochen freitags erschien. Nell nahm ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand und überflog schnell den Artikel der „News".

„Da steht doch nichts Schlimmes.", meinte diese schulterzuckend.

Ginny warf ihr kurz einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Nein, aber jetzt weiß selbst der größte Ignorant was los ist!", beschwerte Ginny sich.

„_Was_ ist denn los?", fragte Nell nach.

„Ach, lass mich in Ruhe!", murrte Ginny und wandte sich ihrem Essen zu.

Ginny wollte nicht mit Nell über das Thema reden. Vor allen Dingen, weil sie immer mehr die Befürchtung hatte, ihre Freundin könnte vielleicht recht haben.

Es war knapp eine Woche seit ihrem Streit mit Draco vergangen, und doch erschien es ihr um so viel länger.

Die Zeit, als ob sie persönlich etwas gegen Ginny hatte, verging auch quälend langsam in den den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden. Konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, sie konnte sich nur fragen, wann sie das letzte Mal aufmerksam dem Unterricht gefolgt war. Und die Antwort lautete wohl: vor langer, langer Zeit...

Am Nachmittag verschlug es die rothaarige Gryffindor in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen gemerkt, dass dies eine gute Ablenkung für sie war. Sie konnte stundenlang in Büchern lesen, ohne an _ihn_ zu denken.

Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre vielleicht gewesen, ein paar Runden auf ihrem Besen zu drehen, doch sie wusste nicht genau über die Trainingsmethoden der Slytherins Bescheid und wollte es vermeiden _ihm _unerwartet über den Weg zu laufen.

Ginny rieb sich sich ihre müden Augen. Sie bemerkte, dass sie sich wohl langsam auf den Weg zum Abendessen machen sollte und stellte die Bücher, misstrauisch von Madame Pince beobachtet, ordentlich zurück in ihre Regale.

Im zweiten Stock durchquerte sie die kleine Halle, die sehr beliebt unter den Schülern war. Und auch jetzt war es ziemlich bevölkert.

Ginny bemerkte, wie ein Raunen durch die Menge ging. Ein Tuscheln, ein Flüstern, auch hörte sie einige Schüler lachen. Und natürlich die Blicke... Ginny bemerkte sofort, dass sie der Grund war.

_Warum setzt Colin auch so einen Mist in seine Zeitung?!_

Und da war noch etwas, was Ginny auffiel.

Es war die Galerie vor dem Pokalzimmer, zu der etwa jeder zweite Schüler hinauf blickte und dann wieder in ihre Richtung starrte.

Automatisch wanderten auch ihre Augen in die Höhe.

Am klassisch schwarz beschichteten Geländer lehnte Blaise Zabini, aber er war es nicht, der Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Nein, es war der junge blonde Mann, dem Blaise gerade etwas zuflüsterte.

Nervös strich sie sich eine kupferrote Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte sie, ihre Blicke würden sich treffen.

Sein Gesicht wandte sich in ihre Richtung, sein Blick wanderte durch die kleine Halle auf sie zu. Doch bei ihr angekommen, schaute er durch sie hindurch, als ob sie überhaupt nicht nicht anwesend war, überhaupt nicht existieren würde.

Raus. Sie musste raus aus diesem Raum. Weg von hier.

Dieser Schmerz- und plötzlich wusste sie, wie es war, wenn einem das Herz bricht...

Das Abendessen ließ sie ausfallen, sie hätte ja doch keinen Bissen herunter gekriegt.

Als Nell später in den Schlafsaal kam lag Ginny teilnahmslos auf ihrem Bett und starrte an den Betthimmel.

„Ginny, was ist passiert?", fragte ihre Freundin sofort besorgt.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und krächtzte: „Bitte, lass mich..."

„Nein, du sagst mir jetzt, was los ist.", erwiderte Nell mit einfühlsamer Stimme.

„O, Nell...!", schluchzte Ginny auf einmal. Ihre Augen glänzten schon verdächtig, bis ihr schließlich unter weiteren Schluchzen Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen und sich in ihren Mundwinkeln sammelten.

„Ginny....", Nell zog sie in eine Umarmung, „Weinst du wegen ihm?...Wegen Draco?"

Ginny schluchzte kräftiger: „Er...hasst mich...nein..viel schlimmer...ich bin...ihm gleichgültig..."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", sagte Nell.

„Aber ich weiß es...", kam es von Ginny.

„Quatsch! Und jetzt hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden, sondern überlege dir besser, wie du ihn zurückgewinnst." , meinte Nell.

„Aber es hat ja doch keinen Sinn...", erwiderte Ginny resigniert.

„Du sollst damit aufhören!", rief die andere daraufhin, „Du hast Draco gekränkt und er hat eben seinen Stolz. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nichts für dich empfindet. Doch warum sollte er sich zum verliebten Vollidioten machen, wenn er glaubt, dass du nichts für ihn empfindest?"

Ginnys Schultern hingen deprimiert nach unten.

Sie seufzte: „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Soll ich etwa auf den Knien vor ihm auf dem Boden rumrutschen?", Ginny funkelte Nell nun an, ihr Kinn in die Höhe gereckt.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee...", meinte Nell, „Wenn du ihn wiedergewinnen willst, musst du kurzfristig auf _deinen _Stolz verzichten."

Ginny sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.

„Du liebst ihn doch?", fragte Nell.

Ginny guckte ihr in die Augen und antwortete schließlich fest: „Ja."

„Dann zeig es ihm. Und wenn es nötig ist: Knutsch ihm seine Füße!"

* * *

Na, hat´s euch gefallen?

....Würde mich natürlich, wie immer über ein Review freuen ;)

Ganz liebe Grüße,

Eure Freyja Thu


	18. Annäherungsversuch

**Annäherungsversuch**

**-:-**

_**...Leider kann ich nichts Neues über Ginny Weasley und Draco Malfoy berichten. Es scheint eine einmalige Sache gewesen zu sein, was andere aus bekannten Gründen freuen wird, denn haben sie doch beide eine gewisse Wirkung auf das andere Geschlecht.**_

_**Der Kommentar einer Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw dazu:„Ginny Weasley soll sich gar nicht erst einbilden, Draco Malfoy hätte mehr in ihr gesehen, als in einer dieser Hexen, die in der Nocturngasse stehen."**_

_**Ein Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff äußerte sich ebenfalls zum Thema:„Ich bin froh, dass Ginny sich nicht mehr mit Malfoy trifft. Er war einfach nicht gut für sie! Es gibt ehrliche und anständigere für sie, als Malfoy." **_

_**Auf meine Nachfrage, ob er selbst vielleicht der Richtige für Ginny Weasley wäre, meinte er etwas verlegen: „Vielleicht."**_

_**So, verehrte Leser, eines möchte ich vielleicht noch bemerken. Es scheint, als ob Draco Malfoy in letzter Zeit gänzlich das Interesse an weiblicher Gesellschaft verloren hätte...Ob er wohl im Stillen einer gewissen rothaarigen jungen Hexe hinterhertrauert?....**_

**-:-**

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy schnaufte, als er die neuste Ausgabe der Schülerzeitung beiseite legte. Nur weil in letzter Zeit keine andere sein Interesse geweckt hatte, hieß das doch noch lange nicht, dass er _ihr _hinterhertrauern würde...

Er spürte deutlich die musternden Blicke der anderen Schüler in der Großen Halle auf sich. Er seufzte lautlos. Vielleicht war es Zeit, dem Gerede ein Ende zu machen.

Dracos Blick wanderte die Tischreihen entlang, wobei er den Gryffindortisch großzügig übersprang...

Schließlich blieb der Blick an einer rotblonden Hufflepuff hängen. Ihr Gesicht war recht hübsch.

Draco wandte sich an Blaise: „Weißt du ihren Namen?" Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Hufflepuff. Blaise runzelte die Stirn, als er antwortete: „Emma Perkins."

Draco ignorierte Blaise fragende Blicke in seine Richtung und widmete sich seinem Frühstück.

**-:-**

**Ginny**

_Draco Malfoy die Füße zu knutschen_ war gar nicht so einfach, wie Ginny feststellen musste. Nicht nur, dass er sie immer noch ignorierte, auch war er ständig von anderen Schülern umgeben, sodass sie es nicht über sich brachte ihn anzusprechen...Und so langsam, aber sicher, verlor sie ihre Geduld!

Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihn an diesem Tag irgendwie abzufangen.

Tatsächlich ergab sich die Möglichkeit am späten Nachmittag, als sie gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als ihr Draco und Blaise entgegen kamen. Außer ihnen befand sich niemand in der Nähe.

Ginny fasste ihren Mut zusammen und stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

Draco schaute ihr überrascht ins Gesicht, als ob er ihre Anwesenheit erst jetzt bemerkte. Ginny holte tief Luft.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden.", sagte sie.

Zwischen Dracos Augen bildeten sich zwei Falten.

„Worüber?", fragte er.

„Ähm...", Ginny war unsicher, wie sie antworteten sollte, „..über..."

Blaise schenkte ihr einen aufmunternden Blick.

„..über..."

In dem Moment wurden Stimmen am Ende des Ganges laut.

„Entschuldige bitte, wenn es nichts Wichtiges ist. Ich habe noch etwas vor.", gab Draco bekannt, schenkte ihr noch einen flüchtigen Blick, bevor er sich an ihr vorbeidrängte und auf die Schülerinnen, die anscheinend gerade in die Bibliothek wollten, zuging.

Vor einer rotblonden Fünftklässlerin aus Hufflepuff blieb er stehen. Ginny beobachtete mit offenem Mund das Geschehen.

„Emma, nicht wahr?", fragte Draco freundlich das Mädchen, das nahe einer Ohnmacht schien.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie schüchtern, auf ihren Wangen lag nun eine zarte Röte.

Draco schenke ihr ein unverwechselbares Lächeln. Emmas Freundinnen tauschten wissende Blicke aus.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn nur wir zwei uns in nächster Zeit mal treffen könnten. Vielleicht in einem weniger besuchten Teil des Schlosses.", gab der blonde Slytherin bekannt.

„Oh...", Emma schien sprachlos zu sein, ihre Röte vertiefte sich um einige Nuancen.

Ginny hingegen wurde blass. Blaise legte ihr einen tröstenden Arm um die Schulter.

„Gerne.", schaffte es Emma schließlich doch noch zu sagen.

„Sehr gut, dann werde ich...."

Ginny wartete nicht ab, Dracos Entgegnung zu hören, sondern flüchtete schnell in die andere Richtung davon.

**-:-**

**Draco**

„Sehr gut, dann werde ich dir in den nächsten Tagen eine Eule zukommen lassen.", gab er bekannt.

Emma lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Sie hatte wirklich ein hübsches Gesicht und doch fand Draco, dass ihre Haare etwas zu blond waren und er bedauerte, dass ihre Augen nicht braun waren...

Als er sich wieder abwandte, war er froh zu entdecken, dass Blaise dort alleine stand.

Mitleid war wirklich das letzte was er von _ihr_ wollte. Und deshalb war _sie_ doch gekommen, oder? _Sie_ hatte vermutlich, wie alle anderen auch, den Artikel in der Schülerzeitung gelesen und dann ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, ihn so unfair abserviert zu haben, wollte sich entschuldigen, sagen, dass es _ihr_ leid tun würde, aber _sie_ trotz allem nicht gedachte, etwas mit ihm anzufangen...Nein, danke! Darauf konnte er gut und gerne verzichten....

Aber zum Glück war ja gerade in diesem Moment Emma Perkins mit ihren Freundinnen auftauchte. So konnte er _ihr _und dem Rest zeigen, dass er nichts und niemandem hinterhertrauerte!

„Du bist ein Idiot.", meinte Blaise.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Draco scharf.

„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Endlich macht sie einen Schritt auf dich zu und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als ein Date mit einem Mädchen auszumachen, das dich nicht im Geringsten interessiert.", erläuterte Blaise.

Draco schnaufte: „Seit wann hat mich ein Mädchen, das ich in mein Bett nehme, zu interessieren?"

„Ginny hat dich interessiert.", beharrte Blaise.

„Zufällig hatte ich sie nicht in meinem Bett.", war Dracos trockener Kommentar.

„Und du wirst sie auch in deinem Bett haben, wenn du dich weiter so dämlich anstellst!", rief Blaise aus.

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?! Falls du es noch nicht kapiert hast: Sie will nichts mehr von mir. Warum stelle ich mich also dämlich an, wenn ich mich jetzt wieder anderen Frauen zuwende?", knurrte Draco seinen Freund an.

„Bei dir trifft ´blond und blöd´wirklich zu!", entgegnete Blaise.

Was zu viel war, war zu viel. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und sah Blaise drohend an.

Blasie schien nicht sehr beeindruckt zu sein und grinste Draco überlegen an.

„Willst du mich jetzt verfluchen?", erkundigte sich Blaise.

„Wenn du mir einen weiteren Grund dazu gibst, gerne.", seine Stimme war bedrohlich leise geworden.

Nun hob Blaise abwehrend die Hände: „Glaub mir, ich will nur helfen."

Draco zog seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe: „Indem du mich beleidigst?"

„Ich fand dies als Vorgehensweise, dir mitzuteilen, dass Ginny eben hier war, um sich bei dir zu entschuldigen und wahrscheinlich,weil, weiß der gute alte Slytherin warum, sie dich vermisst, gar nicht mal so übel...", führte Blaise aus.

„Was redest du da für einen Drachenmist?", beschwerte sich Draco, „Ich habe besseres zu tun, als dir zuzuhören."

Er wandte sich ab.

„Blond, blöd und blind...", murmelte Blaise leise.

_Vielleicht hat Blaise ja sogar recht. Und_ w_er könnte es ihr schon verdenken, dass sie _mich_ vermisst?_

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er nahm sich vor, sie in nächster Zeit etwas genauer zu beobachten.

* * *

Hallo, ihr Lieben! :) Ich freue mich, **endlich **ein neues Kapitel reinstellen zu können. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt es auch ein wenig... Schreibt mir doch ;)


	19. Des einen Leid, des anderen Freud

**Des einen Freud, des anderen Leid**

**-:-**

**Draco**

„_Zwei!", _zählte Draco still in Gedanken. So sehr hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr über etwas gefreut. Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zierte sein Antlitz.

Draco Malfoy saß in der Großen Halle, frühstückte- und zählte die Blicke, die Ginny Weasley ihm zuwarf.

Diese Blicke waren, wenn auch nur von kurzer Dauer, eindeutig geprägt durch Kummer, Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht. Jedenfalls interpretierte Draco sie so. Und es fühlte sich so gut an.

Vielleicht könnte er sie noch ein bisschen aufmuntern? Nichts einfacher als das!...

Er suchte den Hufflepufftisch ab und er fand, was gesucht- Emma Perkins.

Eine ihrer Freundinnen, die seinen Blick bemerkte, machte Emma auf ihn aufmerksam. Sie schaute auf, in seine Richtung.

Draco lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Emma errötete und lächelte schüchtern zurück.

Doch viel interessanter fand er den Gesichtsausdruck, den Ginny machte.

Irgendwie wirkte sie jetzt ein wenig verstimmt...

**-:-**

**Ginny**

Ginnys Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so fest schloss sich ihre Hand um den Löffel, mit dem sie eigentlich frühstücken wollte. Warum tat er das? Er wollte doch nicht wirklich etwas von der kleinen Hufflepuff, oder?

Ginny musterte die besagte Schülerin. Sie sah auf ihre Weise ganz süß aus, wie Ginny ihr zugestehen musste und sie fragte sich kurz, wie ihr wohl ein paar rote Pusteln stehen würden.

Doch dann schämte sie sich gleich darauf für ihre Gedanken. Das Mädchen unschuldig. Wenn sie auf jemanden, sie selbst einmal ausgeschlossen, sauer sein sollte, dann doch wohl auf Draco Malfoy!

Schließlich war er es, der sie ignorierte, der sie nicht aussprechen ließ und der sie nun auch noch quälte, indem er mit anderen flirtete. Obwohl er letzteres wahrscheinlich gar nicht wahrnahm, denn da er sie ignorierte, konnte er schlecht sehen, wie schlecht sie sich fühlte.

Sie würde ihn jetzt gerne anschreien und durchschütteln, aber die nicht geringe Anzahl von Zeugen in der Großen Halle rieten ihr doch besser davon ab.

Sie schaute sich an ihrem Tisch um. Nichts Merkwürdiges- Ron schien ziemlich zufrieden mit sich zu sein (das war jedoch, seit er wusste, dass es einen Streit zwischen ihr und Draco gegeben hatte, ein Dauerzustand) und war voll und ganz seinem Frühstück gewidmet, Hermine las den neusten Tagespropheten, Harry dessen Sportteil, von Colin fehlte mal wieder jede Spur (worüber Ginny nicht unbedingt unglücklich war) und sie meinte, einen mitleidigen Blick seitens Nell aufgeschnappt zu haben.

„Ich gehe schon mal.", benachrichtigte sie Nell, wobei sie es vermied ihr in die Augen zu schauen, und eilte dann aus dem Saal.

Aufgebracht hetze Ginny durch die Gänge ohne bestimmtes Ziel. Sie musste sich irgendwie abreagieren!

„Wohin denn so eilig?", erkundigte sich bald darauf eine eindringliche Stimme hinter ihr.

Ihr Atem stockte und sie machte auf der Stelle Halt, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

-:-

**Draco**

Zufrieden beobachtete er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ginny mit Verzögerung von ihrem Platz aufsprang und hinaushastete.

„Blaise, wir sehen uns nachher im Unterricht.", teilte Draco seinem Freund mit, der ihn forschend ansah und sich höchstwahrscheinlich fragte, was der Blonde vorhatte.

Draco hatte keine Mühe, ihr zu folgen. Als er sich auf eine kurze Distanz genähert hatte, fragte er mit spöttischem Ton : „Wohin denn so eilig?"

Sie blieb ruckartig stehen. Da sie sich nicht umdrehte, ging er weiter auf sie zu. Immer näher, bis er nur noch seine Fingerspitzen auszustrecken zu brauchen müsste, um sie zu berühren.

Da drehte sie sich mit plötzlichem Schwung um: „Was willst du?!"

Sie schreckte kurz zusammen, als sie wohl bemerkte, dass er genau vor ihr stand. Draco konnte ein Gefühl von Genugtuung nicht unterdrücken.

„Was ich will?", Draco umfasste beide ihrer Handgelenke und schob sie immer weiter Richtung Wand, bis sie schließlich mit ihrem Rücken an dieser gepresst stand. Sie schaute ihn gereizt an, wirkte durcheinander.

„Ginny, weißt du das denn wirklich nicht?", tadelte er sie leise, sein Mund dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Er spürte, wie sie erschauerte, und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

**-:-**

**Ginny**

Ginny schnaubte verächtlich. Er war so ein...Arschloch. Ja, das war der passende Begriff. Es musste irgendwie ein dummes Missgeschick irgendwo passiert sein, dass ausgerechnet sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte! Sie schnaubte erneut. _Ist ja mal wieder typisch, immer trifft mich so eine Scheiße..._

Draco drückte sie immer noch an die Wand und er hielt noch immer ihre Handgelenke umklammert, was ziemlich schmerzhaft war. Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment nicht im Geringsten leiden konnte- Liebe hin oder her!

Obwohl es bis zu einem gewissen Grade sogar recht angenehm war, so von ihm an die Wand gedrückt zu werden...

Ginny fasste sich schnell wieder. „Lass mich los!", zischte sie.

Er verblüffte sie, indem er genau dies tat. Aber anstatt sie völlig frei zu geben, stützte er nun seine Hände an beiden Seiten neben ihr an der Steinwand ab.

Sie funkelte ihn böse an, aber er hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Geh weg!"

„Nein.", war seine knappe, entschlossene Erwiderung.

Sie schob ihre Hände zwischen sich und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen. Draco wehrte sich und es entstand ein kleines Gerangel. Er gewann mit dem Ergebnis, dass er wieder ihre Hände festhielt.

Ginny öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor auch nur ein Ton ihn verlassen konnte, drückte Draco seinen Mund auf den ihren. Überrascht riss Ginny ihre Augen weit auf, schloss sie kurz darauf fest.

Seine Lippen auf ihren- das Gefühl war überwältigend, verhängnisvoll...Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, sein gesamter Körper drängte sich enger, dichter an sie heran. Ginnys Finger verfingen sich in die kurzen hellblonden Haare seines Hinterkopfes. Sie musste unmerklich in den Kuss hineinseufzen. Wie hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen danach gesehnt! Dann spürte sie seine Zunge, reizend, drängend. Ginnys Lippen teilten sich und boten ihm die Möglichkeit sie gänzlich zu kosten. Was er tat: ungezügelt und verzerrend. Sie beantwortete dies mit ebenbürtiger Leidenschaft.

Draco lehnte mit seiner Stirn an ihrer, nachdem er sich von Ginny gelöst hatte. Sein warmen Atem strich stoßweise über ihr Gesicht. Ginny war ebenso erhitzt und ihr Herz pochte wie wild in ihrer Brust.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du noch einmal die Chance bekommst mir zu entkommen.", hörte Ginny Draco plötzlich knurren. Sie lächelte. _Vielleicht möchte ich dir ja auch gar nicht entkommen. _Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte, senkte er seinen Mund auf ihren zu einem weiteren vernichtenden Kuss.

* * *

**Hoffe, ihr mochtet es ;) Übrigens freue ich mich immer wahsinnig über eure Reviews...**

**GLG eure Freyja Thu**


	20. Ginny&Draco

Und endlich bin ich dazu gekommen weiter zu schreiben. Als kleine Entschädigung: die lang ersehnte Liebesszene ;) Hoffe, sie gefällt euch...

* * *

(*^_^*)

**WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel enthält detaillierte**** Erotik!**

* * *

**-:-**

**Ginny & Draco**

Sie küssten sich verlangend. Es war etwa eine halbe Stunde vor der Sperrstunde. Draco hatte Ginny vorgeschlagen sich hier, in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock, zu treffen.

Und verlassen sah es wirklich aus: zentimeterdicke Staubschichten auf Stühlen und Bänken und Spinnweben in allen Ecken und Winkeln.

Draco führte sie weiter in das Zimmer hinein. Endlich würde sie ihm gehören. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie ihn, auch nach diesem sinnlosen Streit, immer noch wollte. Immerhin ging es hier um_ ihn_.

Hinter dem Lehrerpult fiel ihr Blick auf eine Matratze mit Kissen und Decken- Der Blick, den Draco ihr zuwarf, war eindeutig.

Es bestand kein Zweifel: Er hatte das alles vorbereitet.

Ein leichtes Panikgefühl stieg in Ginny auf.

„Jetzt?!", fragte sie, „Können wir nicht noch ein bisschen warten...?"

„Nein.", kam es gebieterisch von ihm. Besitzergreifend zog er sie an sich. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen _ein bisschen warten._ Er _konnte_ unter keinen Umständen warten._  
_

„Aber..ich habe noch nie...ich will doch nur ein bisschen Zeit, um mich...vielleicht eine Woche.", stammelte Ginny, trotz ihrer steigenden Erregung.

„In Ordnung, ich gebe dir Zeit-", lenkte er schließlich selbstslos ein.

Überrascht schaute sie ihn an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet...

„-ungefähr 30 Sekunden.", beendete Draco seinen Satz.

Ginny riss ihre Augen weit auf. Und Draco fand ihren Gesichtsausdruck einfach köstlich.

„Aber..." Er küsste sie erneut.

Ginny bemerkte noch, dass er das oft machte. Er küsste sie kurzerhand, damit sie sich nicht mehr widersetzte. Wahrscheinlich versprach diese Methode sogar Erfolg, denn auch diesmal konnte Ginny nichts anderes tun, als sich ihm hinzugeben. Jedenfalls für den Moment.

Irgendwie, Ginny konnte sich auch später nicht daran erinnern, wie genau dies passiert war, landeten sie kurz darauf auf der Matratze. Er war über ihr und küsste sie hungrig. Verlangen rollte, angefangen in ihren Brüsten, hinab in ihren Unterleib und Schoß.

Er ging nicht gerade zärtlich mit ihr um, doch gerade das gefiel ihr in dem Augenblick ausgesprochen gut. Sie wollte ihn.

Nach und nach verschwanden auf mysteriöse Art und Weise jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück von ihr und von ihm. Sie versuchte begierig sie sich jedes Detail von ihm in ihr Gedächtnis einzuprägen, als sie ihn völlig nackt sah. Sie konnte sich keinen schöneren Mann vorstellen. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen fast ehrfürchtig über seine helle makellose Haut. Er verfolgte eine Weile ihrem Spiel, bis er sich selbst nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sie sah auf eine übernatürliche Art verführerisch aus: ihre fast weiße Haut im Kontrast zu den feurig roten Haaren, den Sommersprossen und den dunklen Augen, ihre Lippen, rot und ein wenig geschwollen von ihren Küssen, waren leicht geöffnet und sie schaute einladend hoch in sein Gesicht.

Er begann die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel zu streicheln und verweilte schließlich dort, wo es am lustvollsten für sie war. Sie gab einen leisen kehligen Laut von sich und er konnte die verführerische Wärme, die von ihr ausging, spüren. Als sich seine Lippen über ihre Brustwarze schlossen und er und er an ihr mit seinem Mund saugte, seiner Zunge leckte und seinen Zähnen zog, verfingen sich ihre Finger in dem hellblonden Haarschopf, hielten ihn fest und drängten ihn an sie.

Nachdem er seine Hand wegzog, sie deshalb frustriert aufstöhnte, spreizte er ihre Schenkel weit auf und kam zwischen diese.

Sie fühlte seine harte Erregung an ihrem Eingang. Verlangend wand sie sich unter ihm, sie wollte ihn spüren.

Dann, mit einem freudigen langsamen Stoß drang er tief in sie ein. Sie schrie auf und er gab ein leises tiefes Stöhnen von sich. Es fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an, so tief in ihrer feuchten Hitze versenkt zu sein. Beruhigend küsste er sie und begann bald erneut in sie zu stoßen.

Mit zunehmender Leidenschaft hob sie ihm bei jedem Stoß ihre Hüften entgegen, er liebte sie, bis sie bei jedem _einzelnen_ stöhnte.

Schließlich verlor sie sich in einem Meer aus Licht und Farben. Er spürte wie sich ihre inneren Muskeln fest um ihn zusammenzogen. Ein letzter kräftiger Stoß, dann kam auch er.

Erschöpft sackte er auf sie nieder und blieb eine Zeit lang auf ihr liegen, bevor er von ihr herunterrollte und sie anschließend an seine Seite zog.

Als Ginny später wieder wach wurde, sah sie, dass Draco noch schlief. Liebevoll betrachtete sie ihn. Es war einfach unglaublich, wie einige Menschen plötzlich vollkommen friedvoll wirken konnten, wenn sie schliefen. Dracos Gesichtszüge wirkten vollkommen entspannt, beinahe ein leichtes Lächeln war zu erkennen.

Ginny musste grinsen, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass er ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine helle Haut, immer weiter nach unten...

**-:-**

Am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm, hatte Ginny ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Im Schlafsaal sah sie, wie Nell am Spiegel saß und mit einer Haarbürste ihre Locken attackierte.

„Nell, hör sofort auf!", rief Ginny geschockt und riss ihrer Freundin die Bürste aus der Hand.

„Ach, sie wollen einfach nicht sitzen!", jammerte Nell.

„Lass mich das machen.", meinte Ginny. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf Nells zerzauste schwarze Lockenmähne. Nach einem kleinen Zauber hatte Nell klar definierte, seidig glänzende Korkenzieherlocken.

„Oh, toll. Woher hast du den Spruch?", fragte Nell und wirkte leicht abwesend.

„Von dir. Du wendest ihn zufällig jeden Morgen an dir an.", antwortete Ginny skeptisch.

„Oh, du hast recht.", kam es erstaunt von Nell.

„Nell, was ist los?", erkundigte Ginny sich streng. Irgendetwas schien ihre Freundin zu bedrücken.

Nell seufzte. Blaise war einfach wundervoll zu allen. Zu _allen- _Das war genau das Problem. Wie sollte sie wissen, dass ihm etwas an ihr lag?

Sie war sehr offen und kein bisschen geheimnisvoll. Das war aber anscheinend die Sorte von Frauen, die Männer bevorzugten. Sie war immer nur die gute Freundin, ein guter Kumpel.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest.", meinte Ginny.

„Woher der Sinneswandel? Vor kurzem hättest du mich sicher noch gesagt, dass jeder Slytherin nur sich selbst liebt und respektiert.", erkundigte Nell sich grinsend bei Ginny, denn sie wusste genau mit wem diese sich am vorherigen Tag getroffen hatte.

„Sagen wir so: Die letzte Nacht hat mich umgestimmt.", lächelte Ginny verschwörerisch.

„Hey, habt ihr schon gesehen? Es hat letzte Nacht geschneit!", rief Isabella, eine Mitschülerin von Ginny und Nell, entzückt und starrte aus dem Fenster. Isabellas Freundin Sharon war noch vor den beiden am Fenster und schwärmte über die zauberhafte Schneelandschaft.

**-:-**

Colin hatte sehr gute Laune, als er am Samstagmorgen zum Frühstück strebte. Wochenenden boten meist die besten Skandale...

Am Tisch setzte er sich zu Nell und Ginny. Er registrierte sofort, dass Ginny ihn ungewöhnlich fröhlich begrüßte. Das ließ ihn aufmerksam werden, denn für gewöhnlich hatte Ginny morgens nie besonders gute Laune; außerdem war sie, nachdem er den ersten Zeitungsartikel über sie und Malfoy veröffentlicht hatte, nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen gewesen. Nicht sehr angenehm, wenn man bedachte, dass sie doch neben Nell seine beste Freundin war.

Colins Blick wanderte durch die Großen Halle, während er aß.

„Colin, kommst du mit raus? Es hat geschneit.", unterbrach Ginny ihn schließlich in seiner Observierung.

„Ich weiß, dass es geschneit hat.", meinte Colin leicht beleidigt. Er wäre doch wirklich ein schlechter Journalist, wenn er diese offensichtliche Tatsache übersehen hätte...

„Und ich komme mit."

Die drei stapften durch den knöcheltiefen Schnee in Richtung Quidditschfeld. Das Hufflepuffteam hatte einen neuen Hüter, vielleicht konnte er einen kleinen Kommentar über ihn verfassen.

Plötzlich wurde er überraschend mit dem Rücken voran in den Schnee auf den Boden geworfen.

„Hey!", rief er entsetzt. Ginny saß lachend auf ihm.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde mich nicht rächen?", fragte sie immer noch lachend.

Bevor Colin etwas tun oder erwidern konnte, seifte sie ihn mit einer Ladung Schnee ein.

Als Ginny schon wieder stand, lag er immer noch mit gerötetem Gesicht und zu allen Seiten abstehenden Haaren auf dem Boden.

Colin griff nach einer großen Menge Schnee und richtete sich auf: „Das zahl ich dir heim!"

Ginny kicherte, als er sie verfolgte.

„Creevey!", hörte er plötzlich. Er stoppte unwillkürlich. Dann sah er, Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini auf sie zukommen.

„Der einzige, der meine Freundin mit Schnee bewerfen darf, bin ich.", meinte Draco todernst, als er endlich vor Colin stand.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben, Draco?", fragte Ginny amüsiert.

„Deine Freundin...", Colin begriff die Worte erst etwa drei Sekunden später. Seine Miene hellte sich auf und die anderen konnten förmlich sehen, wie er in Gedanken eine neue Schlagzeile entwarf.

Blaise hatte sich unterdessen Nell genähert. Er rieb seine Nase an ihrer und küsste sie dann sanft.

Ginny warf den beiden einen verstohlenen Blick zu und beobachtete, wie Blaise Nell etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sie daraufhin freudestrahlend die Augen aufriss.

"Na, wer sagt´s denn...", murmelte Ginny und dachte gleichzeitig etwas erstaunt, dass wohl die zwei begehrtesten Slytherins überhaupt jetzt vergeben waren.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Draco.

"Ach, nichts.", grinste Ginny. Draco hob skeptisch eine fein geschwungene blonden Augenbraue, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Manchmal war es besser nicht alles zu wissen, um eine gewisse Würde zu bewahren...

**-:-**

_**Ach, verehrte Leser! Ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass das Traumpaar von Hogwarts´ wieder vereint ist. Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley sind ein Paar! Wünschen wir den beiden viel Glück-Denn sie werden es nötig haben... **_

_**An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einen Rat an Ronald Weasley geben: Bitte versuchen Sie gar nicht erst sich in die Beziehung einzumischen; denn wir wissen doch beide, dass weder Ginny Weasley noch Draco Malfoy dafür bekannt ist, auf gut gemeinte Ratschläge anderer Leute zu hören ...

* * *

**_

So das war es... Es wird noch ein kleiner Epilog folgen und dann ist diese Geschichte zuende!

Ich bin sehr gespannt, ob es euch gefallen hat (damit will ich andeuten, dass ich mich über Reviews von euch riesig freuen würde :)

Liebe Grüße, eure Freyja Thu


	21. Epilog

WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel enthält eindeutig Kitsch!!!

* * *

**Epilog**

**-:-**

**Drei Monate später...**

„Theo, aber du musst mir doch zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass Frauen die weitaus intelligenteren Wesen sind als Männer, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich Pansy mit liebenswürdiger Stimme bei ihrem Freund.

„In wie vielen Dingen ich dir auch recht gebe, Liebling, aber in diesem Punkt muss ich energisch widersprechen.", sagte Theo trocken.

„Pansy, mach dir nichts draus!", rief Ginny ihr, von drei Plätzen entfernt, zu, „Die meisten Männer werden es vermutlich nie begreifen." Ginny stieß einen klagenden Seufzer aus.

Trotz mehrfacher Einwände seitens Draco, dass Gryffindors nichts am Tisch der Slytherins zu suchen hätten, hatten Nell und Ginny es sich angewöhnt, wenigstens zum Frühstück an ebendiesem zu sitzen. Und mittlerweile beschränkte sich Draco lediglich auf ein Nasenrümpfen, wenn Ginny und Nell sich zu ihnen setzten.

Draco räusperte sich und warf ihr einen düsteren Blick von gegenüber zu.

Mehr zu sich selbst murrte er: „Wie konnte ich mich nur ausgerechnet in diese Hexe verlieben...?"

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

Draco blickte sie leicht verwirrt an.

„Was du eben gesagt hast?", wiederholte Ginny.

Als Draco sich immer noch nicht äußerte, fing Ginny an: „Okay, du hast dich gefragt, wie du dich ausgerechnet in mich-"

„Schon gut!", unterbrach Draco sie. Das musste doch wirklich nicht jeder mitbekommen. Sie konnte manchmal so verdammt unsensibel sein...

Ginny strahlte ihn an: „Oh, Draco Malfoy! Ich liebe dich auch!"

Draco hielt inne. Er hatte es ja geahnt oder vielmehr_ gewusst_, aber es schließlich von ihr zu hören, war eine ganz andere Sache...

Dass er ziemlich glücklich war, würde er jedoch allenfalls unter Androhung des Crucios _freiwillig _gestehen.

Ginny kroch inzwischen unter dem Tisch zu ihm durch.

Sie saß kaum auf seinem Schoß, da küssten sie sich schon leidenschaftlich. Vergessen waren die anderen jungen Hexen und Zauberer um sie herum. Sie bemerkten nicht den Blitz, ausgelöst durch Colin Creeveys Kamera und hörten nicht, wie Blaise Nell ziemlich laut zuflüsterte, sie sollten sich gefälligst ein Zimmer nehmen.

„Ginny Weasley, ich liebe dich.", raunte Draco ihr zwischen den Küssen zu, so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte.

* * *

**Ja, das war es jetzt endgültig...*schnief* Würde mich sehr über ein kleines abschließendes Review freuen...;)  
**

(* ^)(*^-^*)

**Eure Freyja Thu**


End file.
